The Promise
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: Anyone in Paris would tell you the two were inseparable. Tied together by the strings of fate since middle school. But drama starts to heat up the pair make two promises to each other. Will they be able to keep them or with their carefully fabricated friendship crumple and transform into something entirely new? Adrienette. Rated T just in case. Non Miraculous Au.
1. Repost Notification

To my dearest readers! Ohh how I have missed you all!

I'm sending out this update through this story to tell you I have reread this story and decided it was absolutely horrible and rushed. Nothing made sense towards the end and I've decided to start from scratch.

I'm currently in the planning phase for this new story and I've got big things planned and there will be a lot of changes despite keeping the same original concept.

This original story will be taken down the same day that the first chapter of the new one is posted.

I of course will be sending out personal messages for all of my frequent reviewers from this story in hopes that you all will come enjoy this new adventure with me.

Thank you to all for your continued support!

Bug out Beans!


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone!**

 **It's Claire!**

 **This is my latest story, The Promise.**

 **I am super excited about this one. I'm not too sure where we'll end up with thsi one but I've got some plans.**

 **This is a non-miraculous FanFic and it is an Adrienette story.**

 **I'm straying away from the main concept of Adrienette and kinda doing my own thing but still keeping almost everything the same.**

 **This takes place near college graduation, around Christmas time.**

 **Rated T just in case.**

 **I really hope you enjoy. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think!**

* * *

Ever since Marinette Dupain-Cheng came hurtling into Adrien's life they've been best friends. Anyone in paris would tell you the two were inseparable. Tied together by the strings of fate since middle school.

When they entered high school they both decided, with a not so gentle nudge in the opposite direction, by other students' rumors, that they would stay just friends.

Marinette had just been asked out by Nathanael and as the love birds relationship grew Adrien began to feel as if he was second place. It drove Adrien nuts that his princess had abandoned him.

So one day Adrien confronted her before a date with her boyfriend and explained everything.

Marinette broke up with Nathanael almost immediately after.

Rumors spread like wildfire after that. Everyone was convinced that the two best friends had finally gotten together.

So, one night, staring at the stars on marinette's balcony, the two promised two things. The first was that they wouldn't ever get into a relationship that interfered with their friendship.

Two years later Marinette and Adrien graduated both at the top of their high school class.

That summer was… interesting. Adrien continued his studies in fencing, classical music, and Chinese, while also continuing his dual enrollment classes that he'd been taking for business, his father's demand of course.

Marinette Started classes in fashion design and slowly began to take hold of the industry with her charm and talent.

It wasn't exactly easy though. Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois both decided she needed more experience before working higher up in the field of design. She interned for several fashion designers working with prep, transport, and care of the designs other people had made. She also had to put up with a LOT of cranky models over the years.

She made it through two years working 40 hours a week in Paris' hardest industry, on top of her college classes, before Audrey finally accepted to show Marinette the ropes of fashion design.

The arrangement was that Marinette would work for her for two years while finishing her studies, after that Gabriel Agreste had agreed to accept her into his company.

However before any agreement was completely settled three little words stopped time.

"On one condition Marian." The blonde designer had demanded.

"You come to New York with me and my daughter Casserole–Uh I mean, Chloe."

Marinette kindly told her she would need some time to think about it.

After the phone call with Audrey had ended Marinette decided then and there that she wouldn't take her offer. She decided not to even tell anyone about it at all.

How could she leave her family and friends? How could she leave Adrien?

However about 30 minutes later M. Gabriel Agreste had heard about the conversation and Adrien was immediately informed. From there Adrien left class immediately to find her.

He called around and found she wasn't at her apartment, the bakery, work, she didn't have classes at that time either. Night had soon fallen on the search for his princess.

Turns out, hours later when he looked for himself that her parents never checked her balcony.

As he made his way up to the small terrace he found his best friend lying curled up in a comforter she had made when she was 10. She sat there staring up at the stars, too lost in thought to notice that someone had finally found her.

After laying down next to her and taking her hand in his he decided he could never hold her back from her dream. All he could think about was how it wouldn't be fair to her if he did.

"It's only two years you know." He mumbled soliciting a glance from her.

"Two years without my family and my best friend would be a living nightmare."

"You wouldn't be without us Mari."

"What are you gonna say? We'll always be in each others hearts so therefore we'll never be apart?"

"No, too cheesy. More like something along the lines of 'There's always Skype and phone calls."

"It's a five hour time zone difference and I'm pretty much guaranteed not to get enough vacation time to fly home because holidays are busy seasons for designers, you know that." She argued.

Adrien sighed and turned onto his side to face her.

"I made a promise not to let anything get in the way of our friendship four years ago. If you think that a little bit of time zone difference and busy schedules are going to keep me from you then you're wrong. I refuse to be the reason why you won't take this job. You will always be my best friend and we will make time for each other ok? I don't care if I start having to pull late nights for you.

"I will do anything to make sure you are happy. Even if you're all the way in New York."

Adrien pulled Mari into a hug and a few days later she was gone with the promise of meeting up at the first possible chance.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post. My collab story with CanaryBug, The Lady Who Texted a Chat, will take priority. I am in school and I'm currently looking for a job so things might get a little crazy. Just bear with me okay? I'll try to post as often as possible.**


	3. Promise

**Hey everyone! Claire E. Marie here!**

 **I'm doing things a bit differently with this story. Well, as far as naming chapters goes.**

 **My wonderful, spectacular, amazing, partner in crime, CanaryBug, labels her chapters quite different than I do. I normally find a sentence that I think doesn't reveal to much at first, but clues you into a tiny piece of the chapter. My friend Bug, does things a bit differently. I like what she does, and I think I'm gonna try it out! (Go check her out btw, she's awesome!)**

 **Also, thank you to Zimmi123456! You were the first follow/fav that I recieved!**

 **And thank you to CanaryBug, for my first review!**

 **CanaryBug: I'm excited too!**

 **DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Thank you! I can't wait to work with you!**

 **mayuralover: Thank you so much for the review! I think you'll find the answer to your question in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I bring to you,**

 _ **Promise**_ _: a declaration that something will or will not be done, given, etc._

 **Adrien's POV**

I sigh as I wait patiently for my Marinette's plane to arrive. I anxiously check the times listed on my phone screen.

I refresh time and time again, shifting around in my plastic airport chair. I jump a little when a hand rests on my shoulder. I look up to see Alya with a soft smile on her face, sitting next to me. Her other hand claimed by one of my closest friends and her boyfriend of 3 years, Nino.

"Everything's gonna be fine Adrien. She's fine." She squeezes my shoulder before letting go.

I attempt to smile but I'm too nervous. It's December and I haven't seen her since we were fourth years in highschool. Which was 2 years ago actually. I try not to focus on the fact that she'll only be here for 3 weeks before she's planned to ship back to the states to finish her last semester in New York.

Sure, we talked as much as humanly possible despite our classes, jobs, and time zone differences.

What if she's different now? What if she doesn't want to be best friends anymore?

Oh, God, what if I'm just a thing of the past now?

I refresh the airport's web page once more. It takes me a moment before I realize they've not only arrived but they're deboarding.

As if on cue the large metal doors open and people start to trickle inside after their long flight.

I jump out of my seat, grab my sign, and make my way over to the door. I lean against a beam a little out of the way but still visible to the crowd.

I beam and bounce around nervously as people walk past me. At some point I'm joined by Alya, Nino, and Mme. and M. Dupain-Cheng.

I might suck at art but I worked really hard on this sign. LadyBug, our nickname for the lucky girl, is written in clear red letters with black spots, and our cat, Plagg's, paw prints in green.

Marinette has never met Plagg but we were in a video call when we picked him out. She said it had to be him because his eyes remind her of mine and black cat's are unlucky.

"Like how you're our Ladybug?" I asked.

"Exactly! You'll be ChatNoir."

"ChatNoir?" I mumbled, testing the words out.

"Yep!" she chirped excitedly.

I remember Plagg swatting and my fingers and chasing the drawstring on my jacket.

I finally had a family.

I shake away the memory and focus on searching for my best friend.

Finally my eyes catch a familiar tuft of midnight blue hair. She looks my way as the crowd clears so I can see her.

My heart stops.

Her blue eyes stare back at me and I swear she stopped time for us. She clutches her pink backpack and I see tears filling her eyes.

WIthout a second thought I hand my posted to Alya and I jog over to Marinette and pull her tightly into my arms. I nuzzle my face in her now long flowing hair.

"Mari," I whisper.

"Kitty." She quickly wraps her arms around my neck.

Tears stream down my cheeks and my breath becomes shaky.

"A-Are you crying?"

"No! Well, I uh, maybe? Don't judge me, I missed you, Okay?"

"I missed you too Minou."

I notice that while she's still my Marinette, things have changed about her.

For one, her voice seems almost more mature, wiser maybe. Also is it just me or does she feel… Fuller? Like her body finally caught up with the fact that she's 24 already.

I flush as I become aware of her scent, like a calming smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns.

When I pull away I'm struck by how beautiful she is. I mean I knew she was beautiful but, wow.

Her cheeks are flushed from crying, her long hair cascades down to the middle of her back, her fair skin is dotted with millions of freckles, and her eyes… God, when did her eyes become so hypnotising?

My heart races as my eyes travel down her lightly glossed lips. I blink and take a deep breath to snap myself out of it, and for a moment I think I'm good, but I find myself pressing my lips to the back of her hand. With a smile and a whisper.

"I love you Mari."

 **Marinette's POV**

The flight was long and annoying. I left with very little to do other than watch sappy romance movies I had saved to the extra SD card I placed in my phone. I cried several times and I think I pissed off the guy sitting next to me.

When I finally got of the plane I navigated out to the docking bay and into the airport. I search and search for that familiar blond mop of hair.

When I see him my eyes prick with tears and my heart swells. I imagined what it'd be like to see him again ever since I got off the plane in new york 2 years ago.

I imagined laughing, hugging, and storytelling, but that's not exactly what I got.

When I saw him my chest hurt.

I'll be honest with you, as soon as I heard him sniffling in my ear, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

How in the world did I not realize how much I had been hurting him?

As I cling to him I realize he must've gotten taller. I have to get up onto my tippy toes to hug him.

His hair looks shaggier, wilder, and I can smell a faint hint of cologne that had seeped deep into his clothes.

While he's still quite lean, built like a runner as they say, he feels more defined, like he'd been going to the gym.

When we finally let go it feels like half of me is being ripped apart.

I'm startled when I realize how deeply he's staring at me. His green eyes remind me of a warm summer's day, like the meadows I once saw on a long drive outside of Paris.

I flush when I catch him staring intensely at my lips and I look away, ashamed of my racing heart.

 _He's my best friend! We love each other platonically! That's it!_

 _Then why does he look so hungry hmm?_

Then he takes a hold of my hand unexpectedly and does something he's never done before.

He bows and kisses the back of my left hand, right over my ring finger.

"I love you Mari."

He grabs my bag without another word and takes a step back allowing my family and friends to hug me.

I'm not even able to question him before he disappears behind everyone else.

Suddenly I'm drowning in questions about my flight, if I'm hungry, do I need anything, and why are you crying?"

 _My flight was fine._

 _I am not hungry._

 _I need my best friend._

 _I am crying because I missed you guys._

When everything settles down we head to baggage claim and then to the parking garage.

Nino and Alya get into their car, my parents into theirs, and finally I settle into the passenger side Adrien's.

We all agreed that I needed some rest and so we decided to meet up at the bakery in the morning.

I would be staying in the spare room of Adrien's apartment for christmas break.

 **Adrien's POV**

I have a hard time keeping my eyes on the road on the way home. Everything feels so surreal to have her here.

Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining. I want her here. It's just, well… It's like a dream.

I didn't sleep much the night before she landed in Paris and now I'm here, with my best friend in the whole world.

I reach my hand over to my thigh and pinch hard. I wince and try to come to terms with the fact that, yes, this is real.

Marinette rests a hand on my thigh right over my hand. I wrap my fingers around hers as we travel through the night.

The drive is calm and quiet. Despite the stories I'm itching to trade we fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

When I pull into the parking lot I shut down the engine and take a deep breath.

When I glance over to the midnight haired beauty seated next to me I find her softly sleeping.

A soft smile graces my lips as I quietly climb out of the car and walk over to her door. After opening it I unbuckle Mari and gently nudge her, soliciting a moan from the girl.

"Come on Mari, wake up for just a sec so we can get inside. Then you can go right back to sleep."

Another moan, this time slightly more irritated slips past her pink lips.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." I coo to her as if speaking to a child.

I smile when this finally gets her to peak open an eye. She holds out her arms and mumbles a nearly incoherent 'Okay'. I turn around and she wraps her arms and legs around me.

My heart jolts at her touch. I hike her onto my back and wrap my hands around her lower thighs so she doesn't fall off.

After successfully lifting her out of the car I shut the door and make my way inside the building with my keys. I decide to leave her luggage in the car until morning. I'd rather focus on not dropping Mari. I'm thankful that I only live on the second of five floors because the elevator broke down a week ago. I make my way up the stairs, take a left and wander down the hall until I reach room 3H

I dig my keys out of my pocket and with a slight jingle I open the door.

When I walk inside the main room that serves as a living room, dining room, and kitchen I realize just how cluttered everything is.

Papers that have yet to be graded are strewn across the coffee table, My filing cabinets still have yet to be reorganised for the new semester, empty coffee cups rest on every surface showing just how hectic things have been over the last week. I sigh and turn towards the hall making my way to Mari's room. It was where my office was set up, but the desk and computer had to be moved to the main room to make room for Mari's bed. One which I snagged from a resale store a while back and refinished on in Nino and Alya's garage.

The bed was perfect. Unfinished hand carved bed with beautiful and intricate cherry blossom carvings covering the edges of the bed. I polished it up a bit and finished the wood with a dark cherry red stain.

I went out and bought pink fleece sheets and a red comforter with black polka dots strewn across the surface.

.I sigh as I shift Mari around in my arms and lay her down on the bed. Once safely tucked in I step away. I'm surprised when I'm stopped by a hand wrapping around my wrist. I look over my shoulder to see my best friend looking up with tired eyes.

"You okay princess?"

"Don't go." She pleads with a whisper.

I take one look at her shimmering eyes and I know what I have to do. I turn out the light and climb into the bed and lay down under the covers before wrapping my arms protectively around her waist. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, letting her hair cover my face.

As I rest comfortably listening to her quiet breaths as she drifts to sleep I realize a few things.

First of all I am screwed. I don't know what's going on with me but this girl is sending my heart into overdrive with every glance in my direction. I don't know if my heart can handle it.

Second of all I'm falling asleep with my best friend nestled in my arms. My best friend who not only is beautiful, kind, and brave, and who ever manages to snag her heart will be the luckiest man alive, but she's also the girl I promised that we would wait until we both finished college before we ever consider dating.

After Nath, Luka, and Kagome we knew that dating in highschool would never work out. And we didn't want our friendship to end because of a silly highschool crush.

Now, 6 years after that promise we're on the brink of graduation. I'll be finishing my bachelors degree majoring in physics and education and Marinette will be graduating with a degree in fashion design.

 _What if Marinette wants to pursue a relationship?_

By heart jumps at the thought. Marinette, my luck ladybug, my best friend, my princess, my partner in crime, all of these things fit comfortably in my mind, but my girlfriend? My lover? The concept is so new and foreign to me it's like trying to mix strawberries with soy sauce. It just doesn't make sense to me.

I shove the confusing thoughts aside and focus on the rhythmic sounds of our mingled breaths. Eventually my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion and my world fades away so that the only thing I'm even aware of is the warmth of Marinette safely tucked away in my arms.


	4. Trust

**Heyoo Heyoo Heyoo! I am back!**

 **Quick posts guys quick posts. I'm not necessarily doing any write every day challenges but I've been writing quite a bit the past few days. Please don't expect this to continue for very long, I'm already getting pretty burnt out as it is…**

 **ChristiRose13: Thank you for the review! I'm so happy you're enjoying reading all of this craziness. I'm not really sure how to add Tiki in… I have a couple ideas but they all make her an inanimate object… Also guess who you get to meet today?!**

 **CanaryBug: You know you love my writing, delusions or no delusions. Also it was 2 am where I live when I posted that chapter so yeah, I think you can handle reading fluff at 6 am if I can handle writing it 4 hours earlier. Lol ;p**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan 007: The fluff you have requested had arrived! Sadly it's only minor fluff. Believe me the goal here is Adrienette. I swear. Things might not look it in the future but I promise there's nothing I ship more that the sacred love square.**

 **Mayuralover: Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not too familiar with the newer characters names just yet. I'm working on it though.**

 **Well that's all for now!**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you:**

 _ **Trust:**_ _Confidence in the certainty/reliance of the the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing;_

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

I slowly shift in my sleep and peek open an eye. Light filters into the room from the window.

I slowly become aware that I'm surrounded by warmth and I really don't want to leave.

Until I turn my head and I'm met with a male chest. When I look up I see someone, and not just any someone. Oh, no, this someone in my best friend, whom I haven't seen in years.

He smiles in his sleep as he's curled around me. His sleep tossed, messy, and untamed hair shines under the sunlight.

 _He looks so cute!_

I sigh and kiss his nose, enjoying the way his smile brightens and his arms pull me closer.

Guilt sucker punches me when I realize one simple fact.

Things could have been like this every day, if only I had stayed in paris.

If only he hadn't told me to go.

My mind swims with what if's and tears stream down my cheeks.

"I love you, kitty." I whisper.

I pull myself out of his arms and place a few pillows in his arms as a substitute. It kills me to leave his side and I remind myself yet again that in three weeks I'm scheduled to return to New York and finish my studies there until I return after graduation.

I glance at Adrien's sleeping form as he curls around the pink pillows.

 _How can I possibly leave him again?_

I sigh and wonder around my temporary home. I find myself face to face with a door. It's a nice door as far as doors are concerned. It's got a nice silver knob and dark wood. I gasp as I find a small cat door at the bottom of the door.

"Could it be Plagg?" I mumble.

I had heard many stories and seen thousands of pictures of the infamous black cat, but had never gotten the chance to meet him.

I push open the door and peer in.

I take a step into what I realize must be Adrien's room.

The room is nicely decorated with a bed and an end table. A ceiling fan lazily turns above the center of the room. I walk towards the middle of the room and pick up several wrinkled shirts, button ups, and pants and toss them in the hamper next to the closet.

When I finish something on the wall to the left of the bed catches my eye.

Strings of fairy lights hand from the window to the corner of the room. Dozens of photo's hang from the lights by clothespins. I walk around the bed and stare at each of the memories he had kept.

The photo to the top left shows a picture of when Adrien and I had first met. Paparazzi had captured the moment in the rain as Adrien hands me his black umbrella.

Each photo after it shows a moment in time that he must have treasures. Class photos, photo booth pictures from fairs, pictures and cards I had sent him for birthdays, graduation photos, and one final picture of the two of us hugging goodbye at the airport. After that I find letters and postcards hanging from the lights, screenshots and printouts of photos of me in New York, and Pictures of the new kitten, Plagg.

By the time I had looked at every souvenir photo and read every letter I'm in tears. I take a seat on the bed and squeeze my eyes shut trying to tell myself that everything was fine and that I didn't leave him behind for years.

I nearly jump out of my skin when something soft brushes against my hand. I open my eyes and look down.

A short haired black cat with a lime green collar, and bright mysterious green eyes, looks up at me, silently rubbing his cheek against my wrist.

I hold out my hand and he sniffs it before continuing to nuzzle my hand.

"Hello Plagg." I coo to him before gently stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears. When he begins to purr my face breaks into a wide grin.

"You're quite affectionate aren't you?" I ask.

Plagg looks up at me, staring into my eyes as if looking deep into my soul. It's almost as if he's trying to tell me something.

"What should I do Plagg?" He continues his stare.

"I don't know if I can leave him again. What am I gonna do?" To my surprise he licks my hand once and hops off the bed and walks out of the room.

I continue looking through the room and find myself snooping in the closet. I pull out a pair of really small track shorts and flush as I imagine Adrien wearing them. I quickly shake the thought away and scold myself for the mental image. I continue my search through the closet and find a smallish red shirt.

I nod in approval and change into the new clothes.

I quickly realize that even his smallest clothes are still big on me. The shorts reach my knees and the shirt reaches lower thigh, making it more like a dress than a shirt.

I sigh and head back into the main room.

It's not long before I realize how early it still is. The clock reads 6:12 in bright red text.

Quite embarrassingly my stomach growls. When I make my way into the kitchen Plagg runs past me, sits right in front of the fridge, and places a paw on the metal door before staring at me.

"Are you hungry kitty kitty?" In response he pats the door with his paw a couple of times.

 _Didn't Adrien mention Plagg love's camembert treats?_

I walk over to the fridge and open the door, careful not to hit Plagg. I search the drawer and find a small wheel of cheese in a plastic bag. I snatch it out of the fridge along with a yoghurt cup for myself.

When I finally find the knives I grab the smallest cheese knife and turn to the cheese.

It's not until then I realize I don't know how much to give him. I shug and cut of a big chunk and hand it to the now pacing cat.

I laugh as he immediately begins purring as he devours the smelly cheese.

After I put the cheese away and clean the knife in the sink I go in search of a spoon. I open several drawers on the right half of the kitchen, near the one I found the knives in, but I don't find a single spoon! I huff in frustration.

"The spoons are in the drawer on the far left side." A voice from behind informs me. I shriek, very startled at the sudden noise, and spin around, quickly grabbing the stubby cheese knife for protection against the intruder. It takes me a minute to realize the shirtless, smirking blond in front of me is Adrien.

"What are you gonna do with that cheese knife there princess? Stab me? I'm pretty sure that won't be very effective. You'd be able to scratch me if you get really lucky." He laughs. "You know I trust you, let you into my home and now you threaten me with a cheese knife?"

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"No! Of course not! I was… I was gonna… Uhm."

"Stab me and rob me blind of my cheese?"

"You know what? You can go away. You're annoying me. Go away." I set down the cheese knife and shoo him away.

Much to my displeasure he takes a step forward and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You know you love me, Mari."

I stand there frozen. _I certainly haven't been acting like it have I…_

"J'aime mon chaton," I mumble.

"J'aime ma ladybug." He whispers in response.

We stand there for a moment or two, just holding each other.

"Thank you Mari."

"For what?"

"For coming back home to me." He answers.

I hold him tighter for a moment before pulling away and resting my hand on his cheek. For a moment I could have swore he'd been blushing but I quickly deny it and shove the thought far from my mind.

"Anything for you, minou."

I pull away as Plagg walks right between us and rubs himself along my ankles.

When I step away from Adrien and bend over to pet him he licks my hand once more.

"Huh."

I look up at Adrien.

"What?" I ask.

"Plagg never lets anyone but me pet him. Not to mention I've never seen him lick anyone other than me." He smiles a soft and genuine smile. "He must really trust you, Mari."

"Well at least I know he approves of us." I laugh.

 _Us... can you remind me, what is 'Us'? I'm not really sure anymore._

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

I wake up feeling cold. The warmth that had gotten through the night had left me. When I peer open my eyes I hear shuffling in the kitchen. I bolt upright with anxiety, thinking I'm being robbed before I remember last night's events.

I climb out of Marinette's bed and silently creep into the living room. I watch from afar as Plagg begs my beautiful best friend for Camembert.

Butterflies swarm in my stomach and my face flushed when I notice exactly what she's wearing.

My clothes. She's wearing my shirt and shorts better than I ever could. I try to slow my racing heart as I walk closer and lean against the side of the breakfast bar. I spy a yoghurt cup in her hands and assume she's searching every drawer for a spoon.

"The spoons are in the drawer on the far left side." I call out. I laugh when she shrieks, grabs my dullest and smallest cheese knife, and holds it out in front of her for protection. I smirk as she realizes that it was only me.

"What are you gonna do with that cheese knife there princess? Stab me? I'm pretty sure that won't be very effective. You'd be able to scratch me if you get really lucky." I laugh, the hilarity of the situation is honesty too much. She pouts at me and crosses her arms which honestly makes everything even more ridiculous. I smirk at her cute little face. "You know I trust you, let you into my home and now you threaten me with a cheese knife?"

She stutters trying to find the words to deny my comment, only to be met with yet another snarky comment on my end.

Soon enough she's had enough of my jokes and tries to shoo me out of my own kitchen. Suddenly nostalgia sucker punches me.

 _Why was I dumb enough to be selfless and let her leave oh so long ago?_

I take a couple steps forward and sweep her up into my arms.

I tell her several times how much I love her but it just doesn't seem like enough. There's no way for me to explain that the way I feel is changing. There's no way for me to explain how completely terrified I am of these new emotions. There's no way for me to explain how much I don't trust myself not to ruin things with her, or how much I never want to let her

But I let go.


	5. The Date Part 1 (Forever)

**Hey beans!**

 **I am super nervous to send out this chapter.**

 **First off I would like to remind you once again that this is an Adrienette fanfic. So no matter what I do, no matter how upset you get with me over this, it is just a phase. I promise. (Haha get it, get it? Ohh tough crowd)**

 **No seriously.**

 **So yeah, especially you Bug, please don't be mad.**

 **Anyways, onto reviews?**

 **Mayuralover: It gets worse.**

 **DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Heyoo, Spidey! This chapter is gonna be quite a bit different from the last. I cracked a few jokes but there's some good and some… interesting things. I can't wait to hear back from you.**

 **RoseMP: FLATTERY! Oh my gosh! My readers spoil me! I love you guys so much!**

 **CanaryBug: HJbhjVuhVGIVGYVuGHIbhhoIhhi!**

 **ChristiRose13: Aww I like that Idea! Thank you for that! I might just use that! As for your question; I.. Well… I uhm… Well you see… This chapter uhm… Uh... The answer is… WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME? I GOTTA GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED LIKE NOW! SORRY!** _ **Runs away.**_

 _ **Forever:**_ _Without ever ending; Eternally; Continually; Always; Lasting for an endless period of time;_

 **Adrien's POV**

I wait patiently for Marinette to come out of her room so we can leave to get to the bakery on time.

When I finally hear her door open I spin around to face her.

I swear if it hadn't been so well attached, my jaw would have hit the floor. Her dark blue hair cascades off her shoulder in an elegant french braid. She wears a pretty green sundress that's cinched into an empire waist line, and a short black cardigan.

Hey lips look slightly glossy and when her eyes meet mine I watch her cheeks turn pink.

I take a step forward and kiss her forehead.

"How do I look?" She asks.

I lean down just a bit so that we're eye to eye.

"Stunning." Instead of thanking me she looks away.

"I could never be as beautiful as the models you used to work with." She mumbles.

"They need makeup to be beautiful." I tell her as my thumb wipes away her lip gloss. "You're beautiful the moment you wake up with bed head and wrinkled clothes, to the moment you fall asleep with bags under your tired eyes, and your hair escaping the elastic band's hold. They need fancy clothes, hair extensions, and pounds of makeup to be pretty, you're always beautiful Mari."

She looks up and me in shock before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, kitty."

"Anything for you, princess." I pull away and hold out my hand with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

She smiles brightly and time seems to stop once more as she takes my hand.

"We shall."

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien and I step into the bakery. I'm a little confused because the lights are off but the door is unlocked.

We'd had a little trouble finding a parking space. Cars seemed to be lining the streets near the bakery.

"Maman? Papa?" I call out.

Adrien's arm wraps around me and suddenly the lights flip on and several dozen voices scream out at me from all directions.

"WELCOME HOME MARINETTE!"

I shriek and I lose my balance falling backwards. Adrien's arms catch me as he laughs.

Suddenly I'm swarmed by my friends from school.

Everyone is there. Luka, Marc, Nath, Maylene, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, Manon, and Max all gather around me as Alya, Nino, Adrien, and my parents take step back and laugh at my shocked expression.

Everyone asks me questions, hugs me, and welcomes me back home.

By the time I finish taking to everyone I'm in tears. Luka, who had been the last in line to see me wipes away my tears.

"Why are you crying Marinette?" He asks in his soft and soothing voice.

Everyone in the bakery looks over at me in concern.

"I missed you all so much!" I sob. Luka pulls me into a hug.

"Group hug!" Alya shouts and before I know it I'm being squished like a bug.

Things do eventually settle down and everyone sits down to eat brunch.

I tell them stories about the americans I met. Everyone burst out laughing when I explained the issue of road rage in New York.

I tell them about my university, my apartment, and stories about working with the american models, and most importantly the (not-so) great Audrey Bourgeois. Adrien certainly was amused by my stories of difficult and bratty models. He even cut in several times to share a few experiences of his own about being relentlessly clobbered and hit on by clawed women.

The stories were light hearted and funny and kept up the cheery demeanor of the group.

After a few hours everyone had broken off into groups to chat.

At some point, much to my confusion Alya stands up and calls everyone's attention. Nino stands by her side and takes her hand.

"Alright everyone." She looks to nino and they exchange smiles.

"Alya and I have an announcement to make." Nino informs us with pride. "We wanted to wait Mari was back in Paris to tell everyone."

"We're engaged!" Alya exclaims.

It takes only a second for her words to register before a shriek escapes my lips.

"WHAT?!" I stand quickly from my chair and rush over to my best friend's side. I pull her into a bone crunching hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU ALYA!" I scream. The two of us burst into fits of excited giggles.

When I pull away I look Nino dead in the eye.

"You hurt her, I break you, Nino." I threaten before putting on a smile and pulling him into a hug.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

I pull Alya into one more hug.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor, Mari?" Alya asks.

I pull away and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Did you even have to ask? Of course I will!" I pull her into another tight hug and I swear my smile will never fade.

I look over to my right and see Nino and Adrien smiling and clapping each other on the back. I don't even have to ask. I already know that Nino asked Adrien to be his Best Man.

One by one people begin to leave and soon enough Nino and Alya head out as well, leaving my Parents, Adrien, Luka and I.

I walk Luka to the door as he tells me about his gigs around Paris and how the same recording company that backs Jagged Stone has been negotiating with him. We say our goodbyes and I'm about to walk back over to Adrien when Luka stops me.

"Marinette?" He asks cooly. I look up at him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me. I know you'll be leaving for New York again soon, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you out. I think you're so beautiful and kind, it's clearly a miracle no one snatched you up in the states." He admits with a dazzling smile.

I glance over to Adrien and he watches with a soft smile. Something about his look seems off but when he gives me a soft thumbs up I turn back to the black and blue haired man before me.

I smile and nod, not entirely sure of myself. I'd love to see where this goes but something just doesn't seem right.

"I'd love to Luka." We quickly trade numbers.

"Well I'll see you in a few days Marinette." He smiles and his eyes brighten.

I get up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Luka." And with that he steps outside into the sun and heads off down the street towards the Seine.

I sigh before heading back towards Adrien, who's busying himself with munching on a chocolate croissant. He doesn't look at me when I approach. Despite something seeming off about him, I lay my head on his shoulder and hum to myself quietly when Adrien wraps his arm around my shoulders.

It's almost as if he's silently reminding me he'll be here, by my side forever, no matter what.


	6. The Date Part 2 (Happier)

**Ok everybody, this chapter was a little harder to write. You'll see why.**

 **Anyways, reviews?**

 **CanaryBug: I'm sorry, I love you but it gets worse.**

 **ITSJUSTAPHASEITSJUSTAPHASE!**

 **ChristiRose13: Can I just say thank you for that? That was a wonderful review. I very much enjoyed that. So let me just ask, how did you feel about last chapter? (Goes into therapist mode) How did my addition of Luka to the story make you feel? Just let it all out sweetheart.**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: Believe me I think all the ladies reading last chapter were swooning. I know I was! The closest thing I have to a boyfriend is my best friend. He doesn't believe in romance and has terrible manners. Plus I live with five immature brothers. Can you possibly imagine my suffering? I come up with this stuff because I'm pretty much constantly going through fluff withdrawal. TBH I am a single pringle but I won't be looking for love any time soon. Guys my age aren't worth the hassle and heart ache. Oh my god I'm rambling, SORRY!**

 **coolbeans04: Sooooo…. I'll just let you read this chapter and weep. LOL. I'm sadistic when it comes to this stuff. Either way we will be getting to Adrienette soon enough! I promise. (Sorry I can't help it)**

 **mayuralover: He gives his consent, yes, but what happens next? How does he feel about it? How will he handle this? Also I'm very curious. Did you come up with the name before the release of Mayura last weekend? Or did you come up with it based on the spoiler panels? How did you feel about the ending of Mayura, btw? I literally squealed? Did anybody else want to scream and cry and giggle all at once at the end? (SORRY I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!)**

 **Alright before we get started I would like to tell you that this week's title is not a definition. It is the title of a song that I loosely based the theme of this chapter on.**

 **It's called 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran. I don't normally listen to his music and in fact it is the Marshmello (the DJ) and Bastille version that I listen to.**

' _I wanna raise your spirits, I want to see you smile but, know that means I'll have to leave... I want you to be_ _ **happier**_ **.'**

 **Adrien's POV**

"So Luka, huh?" I ask, trying to hide my nervousness on the drive home.

"Yeah…" She mumbles

 _Well this is awkward…_ Her hand comes to rest on my thigh.

"Listen, if you don't want me to go out with him I won't. I intend to keep my promise."

I lay my hand on top of hers.

"I want you to be happy Mari, and if you're happier with him, then I won't be the one to hold you back."

"Ok." she mumbles.

I pull into the apartment parking lot feeling sick to my stomach. Worst case scenarios run through my head. What if she loves him? What if they get married and have kids? What if he is the father to Emma, Louis, and Hugo. What if he buys her a pet hamster named Tiki? What is he gives her everything she always wanted and I'm left in the dust?

Maybe I should talk to–NO! I can't keep getting in the way of her happiness like this!

If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you then it's yours. If it doesn't it never was and wasn't ever meant to be.

I swallow my fears and open Marinette's door for her.

My own words echo in my head and my stomach churns.

 _If you're happier with him, then I won't be the one to hold you back._

 **Marinette's POV**

Is it bad that on the ride home the only thing I wanted him to do was tell me, no. To tell me I couldn't date Luka, because I was his and he is mine.

Is it too much to ask for my best friend's love?

 **Adrien's POV**

When we make it inside I watch Marinette curl up into a tiny ball on the end of the couch.

I instantly know something's wrong. I take a seat next to her and pull her onto my lap. I curl myself around her and tuck her head in my chest.

"It's gonna be ok Mari. Whatever is goin on in your mind I know things'll all work out in the end."

"Will it Adrien?"

I rub small circles into her back. "I think so, princess."

"Do yo–What if he doesn't love me?" She questions. Her voice quivers.

"He's be a fool not to, Mari. And if for some reason I'm wrong and he hurts you, me, Alya, and Nino'll go teach him a lesson."

"Are you gonna bring your white board and diagrams and give him a test afterwards to see what he learned?"

I laugh.

"I'll make him take thorough notes and I'll get him to make flash cards as well, princess."

I hear her giggle and she slowly uncurls. She's seated in my lap and I smile up at her. She rests her forehead on mine smiling back at me.

"Do you love me Chaton?" She whispers.

"I do, M'lady."

"Do you really love me Minou?"

The room is silent except for us. I stare into her eyes, easily getting lost in their depths.

"I–" A loud chime goes off behind us on the end table.

Marinette, clearly quite startled, shrieks, loses her balance, and falls off of me, but not before her knee lands right where it hurts most.

I curl up in a ball on the couch, groaning as pain erupts from my groin. Tears leak out of my eyes and I'm begging for the pain to be over already.

Marinette pops up beside me rubbing her head.

"It's okay! I'm okay!" I'm guessing she looks over at me as I'm curled up in pain because the next thing she says is.

"Ohh, I think we may have a casualty."

If I hadn't been in so much pain I might have found this funny.

"You think?!" I let out a long groan as the pain slowly eases.

"Adried, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm fine Mari." I say as I slowly sit up.

I grab my phone and check my messages. Several messages from my twin students shows up in my inbox.

"Everything okay, Kitty?"

"Yeah, just teacher stuff. Ella and Etta don't understand a few questions in the review for the test tomorrow. I just need to sort that out really quick." I carefully stand and help Marinette up, before I head over to my desk and open up my laptop.

When I finish answering the girls questions I turn around and find Marinette had fallen asleep in her room.

 **Marinette's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I ASKED HIM THAT!

I'm so angry with myself I ground myself to my room before I make another extremely stupid decision.

When I hear Adrien walk towards my door I hide under my covers and pretend to be asleep. It seems to work because he turns out the light and closes the door quietly.

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

I stay in my room until bright and early in the morning. It is like 2am when I finally come out.

I scrounge together the ingredients for a personal sized quiche and quickly pull everything together early on a monday morning. I place the quiche in a paper bag and place it on the counter with a small note.

See you after school, Kitty,

Love, Princess. 3

I silently hope it's not too much when I slide back into my bed.

 **Adrien's POV**

I smile when I find a little present in the fridge waiting for me to take it to work. I pack in in with my satchel.

I slip into Mari's room, finding her fast asleep. I kiss her forehead and leave for work.

It was actually my student Manon that discovered the small note in my lunch bag. She proceeded to tell the whole class that I had a girlfriend who's name was princess. She knew who it was and I had to bribe her with a piece of Mari's famous quiche to get her to keep her mouth shut.

Hopefully if I pray enough and ignore the teasing the high schoolers will forget about this in a year or so. 5 months if I'm lucky.

 _Who am I kidding, she loves Luka…_

 _Al we've ever been is friends._

 **Marinette's POV**

 _Who am I kidding by wishing he'd fight for me. There's no way my Kitty will ever love me like that…_

 _All we've ever been is friends._


	7. The Date Part 3 and 4 (Bored Sunshine)

**Alright everyone!**

 **Heavy emphasis on a certain episode posted in english dub on the thirteenth of october 2018. Anybody reading this in 2019? I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Anyways, I believe my good friend CanaryBug's words were 'Welcome to the downward spiral know as Frozer.' As I slowly freaked out, curled into a ball and cried because Lukanette was killing my love square.**

 **Like I told Bug, I like Luka. Personally I think Adrien/Chat is my favorite male character in the show. I definitely swoon when it comes to him. However, I could never break up the love square. So, the next best hot musician, dreamy, teenage heart throb is Luka! Guys seriously I have a type. All of my crushes since second grade have been on guys with musical talent. While none of them were as adorable and dreamy as Adrien and Luka, they were all quirky in some way.**

 **Personally if you aren't a survivor of some sort of inner crazy, or are dealing with some sort of mental abnormality and weirdness, then you aren't worth my time. Ie. I don't like 'normal/popular/perfect people' they're all boring. It's the strange beans with the crazy ideas, battle scars, and wars stories, that I like to hang out with.**

 **Anybody got any stories to share? I'm always happy to hear how people survived life.**

 **Getting back on topic now, I'm here to tell you Part three is here! (I totally didn't decide to make the last two chapters into a three (Maybe four) part mini series called 'The Date' After I posted them)**

 **So yeah, welcome to the downward spiral known as 'Bored' and the mini chapter 'Sunshine' that I tacked on to top off the torture that is 'The Promise'.**

 **I sincerely you all are as manachistic as me and are enjoying this series.**

 **I mean come on I'm reading Solace. (Lol, Sorry Bug)**

 **I think I might actually be dying because of that. SAVE ME!**

 **Love you, Bug.**

 **Ok so, Reviews?**

 **Guys, just to warn you (this is just a pet peeve of mine but…) I have really long chapters coming up in like a few more lines.**

 **They're pretty narely.**

 **It's just reviews sooo. I mean you'll learn a bit about me because I'm like severely ADHD'ing right now and I can't help it.**

 **But if you don't care about me ;w; and you didn't review last chapter go ahead and skip to the definitions I left a surprise from the urban dictionary there.**

 **ChristiRose13: Psht I feel you girl. Honestly reading yoru review just after you sent it I was like OHMAGOD I LOVE THIS CHICK! Assuming you're a girl that is. I mean if you aren't that's ok, I'm just guessing by the name ChristiRose… I'm really feelin like long responses today so yeah, yeah, I rewatched a clip from Frozer and how Adrien and Mari mutually agree that they will own a hamster when they get older. I'm not sure why, I'm more of a larger animal type person. Ie. Fat and fluffy cats and very large dogs. My grandparents own a german shepherd and I grew up obsessed with the Idea of owning a golden retriever, (I may or may not have cried several millions of times watching 'Marley and Me.' Guys seriously that movie is amazing ANDOHMYGODMYADHDISREALLYSHOWINGI'MSOFREAKINGSORRY! I did the intro for the last chapter and wrote this chapter and most of the intro for it all in one day and it's getting really late…**

 **Coolbeans04: Thanks for the double review! Dude (or dudette or neither) I feel you. I've been constantly worried that the sweet lovey dovey parts of my story are too cheesy. To be honest I don't mind you bein cheesy in reviews. I'm like super cheesy in real life. I feel like I'm super weird because most of my spare time is spent writing and reading fanfictions. Do you even realize the connotations that comes with that? I legitimately don't tell people unless I really trust them because I'm super nervous they'll somehow track me down on her and laugh and me. I also don't typically ever talk about liking MLB to Irl peeps. I mean despite the dead wife preserved perfectly in coffin and broken miraculous stuff, this show was meant for little kids… Sooo…. Yeah, I'm kinda embarrassed about it, but at the same time I tend to be more secretive IRL because I've been bullied since I was a kid...**

 **chatnoirispawsom: Oh my gosh, Can we just talk about your username for a minute here? I feel like Chat would be honored and proud of your puns. I've always been curious if the french version of Chat was just as funny as the English dub. Love the spelling btw. Hey if you return for more I want you to know that things will get better. They won't be friendzoned forever. I don't even know if friend zoned would be the right word to be honest. It kinda reminds me of that little chibi cartoon somebody did where two people talk of a cup and string phone and fall in love but when they try to tell each other they love each other they say it at the same time and the other never hears what they said because their timing was off. Is there a word for that? I feel like there should be a word for that. I bet the japanese have a ford for that feeling. They have a word for like everything! Some that I may or may not be thinking about adding to our dictionary list soon!**

 **MiraculousFAN: Hey, thanks! I honestly think that Luka is far too underdeveloped to become a main love interest and to be honest I don't foresee Hawkdaddy killing the love square as blatantly as I kind of am. I mean I'll fix it in due time I Promise. (God that never gets old for me. That's like three chapters in a row isn't it…?) Anyways I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Lukanette aside that is.**

 _ **Bore/Bored:**_ _to weary by dullness, tedious repetition, unwelcome attentions, etc._

 _ **Sunshine:**_ _brightness or radiance; cheerfulness or happiness._

 _ **Sunshine: (via the urban dictionary):**_ _Sunshine is a special someone who gives light and warmth in your life. Someone who you want to wake up with just like sunshine and know that that is what gives you life._

 **Adrien's POV**

Tonight's the night.

It kills me to know that she'll be with someone else. I swallow my selfish need to have her to myself and walk into the apartment.

I'd just rushed home from a late stay at lycée. I had to help a few students with questions.

When I get the door open I see steam coming from the bathroom door.

"Adrien?" My princess hollars from inside.

"Yeah?" I ask as I set down my things.

"Can you come here a sec?" My face flushes. _Go in there, a steamy bathroom, with a possibly naked and beautiful woman?_ My hands twitch at my side.

"W-What do you need, M'lady?"

"I can't get this zipper." She groans. I sigh in relief and head towards the bathroom. I'm quickly pulled inside.

Marinette wears a pretty red mid length sleeve spin dress with black pinstriping along the seam, gray leggings, and fluffy black socks. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ballet bun.

 _What happened to the lazy day sweatpants and sweatshirt and messy braid? What happened to the pencil smudges on the sides of her hands from drawing so much? What happened to the flour covered marinette I used to come home to after she had a shift at the bakery? What happened to the clumsy Marinette?_

 _What happened to my best friend?_

 _Why is she hiding behind dresses fancy hair, and makeup?_

Something silver resting near her collar bones catches my eye. It's a silver necklace with a red and black ladybug and a black cat charm.

The memory of sending this to her last christmas floods my mind.

"You kept it?" I ask, moving my eyes back to hers.

Her hand moves to the small charms and she looks away.

"Well yeah, I love you, kitty."

My heart races at the innocent and platonic comment.

 _Oh how I wish you meant it differently._

"I love you too," I whisper. "Here turn around."

"Ok."

My heart skips a beat when my fingers brush against her lower back and she shivers. It feels like an eternity that I'm helping her, when in reality within seconds It's over and she turns to the mirror to start applying makeup.

"Why do you wear that?" I ask rhetorically. Marinette looks up at me with confusion flooding her face.

"I–"

"You're beautiful just the way you are."

She sets down the foundation and weakly smiles back at me. "Thank you, Minou, but I want to look my best."

"If he doesn't agree with me then he's not worth it." I huff in frustration before leaving the room.

When she's ready to leave she slips on her heeled boots and her winter jacket before starting out the door.

I snatch her wrist and pull her into a hug.

"I love you, don't go. Stay with me, M'lady, You're my whole world. Don't go."

Is what I would have said if I had any confidence at all.

Instead I said.

"Have fun, Okay?"

"I will." She mumbles and then she's gone.

I lean up against the door letting out my frustration in a series of curses and groans.

I watch plagg walk up to the door and scratch against the wood. I scoop him up in my arms and walk to my room. I close the door and set Plagg down on the bed before plopping down next to him.

"What do I do buddy?"

I reach out to pet plagg but he nips my finger and glares at me. He hops down from the bed and slips out through the cat door. I flop back onto my bed listening to my cat's yowling and scratching at the front door.

"I want her back too buddy…"

 **Marinette's POV**

When I make it to the cafe near Philippe's ice rink, Luka waits beside a small table holding a beautiful red rose.

I walk up to him and he kisses my cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Hello, Luka." I smile warmly.

"Good evening Marinette." He politely pulls out my chair and pushes me in.

"How are you?"

And so starts the date.

We talk about light hearted topics and I'm struck with how sweet he really is. He gets me to laugh and we have no trouble finding things in common.

Only something just doesn't feel right.

I end up finding myself bored by the time we ask for a check. The fact that we agree on all of our likes and dislikes makes things awkward and uneventful.

Adrien and I always have something we can debate about, stories to share that the other has never experienced before.

Luka agrees with me on everything and that leaves the conversation extremely one sided.

We walk over to the ice rink in silence. Neither of us can seem to find something to say.

We make it onto the rink and I'm again struck by how gentlemanly he is. Almost to the point where it seems a little over the top…

We skate quietly and the night drags on with nothing but small talk to show for the evening.

I can't help but compare Luka and Adrien over every little thing.

Like how Adrien uses cat puns and is energetic and sometimes a little crazy when it's just me and him, and Luka is mellow and quiet. Or how Luka is allergic to cats and Adrien borderline spoils Plagg with attention. Or how Luka prefers rock music where as Adrien listens to softer melodies that remind him of his mother. Can I also mention that Adrien never would have complimented how beautiful I was in my dress looking all pretty and dolled up.

I remember back to before I left how he asked me why I wore makeup to the date when I looked beautiful without it.

 _Oh God, I'm on a date with the wrong guy…_

I'm lost in thought and before I know it Luka is standing in front of Adrien's apartment door.

"Marinette?"

I look up suddenly disoriented.

"Yes, Luka?"

"I can tell something's been on your mind this evening," he tells me in his soft and quiet voice.

"W-What do you mean?"

He motions to the door.

"You should probably go in there and talk to him."

"You don't want a second date?" I ask, staring and my boots.

"As much as I like you Marinette, I can tell your heart beats to someone else's rhythm."

"Thanks for hanging out with me today." He smiles softly despite the fact that he's letting me go.

"Thanks for inviting me Luka." I kiss his cheek softly before opening the door and walking inside.

Immediately Plagg starts pacing around my legs, howling.

"What's wrong kitty kitty?" When I reach for him he makes a mad dash towards Adrien's room, only to stop just before the cat door and look back at me. I get the sudden feeling that he wants me to follow him.

When I walk over, he darts into Adrien's room. I gently open the door.

When I walk inside a shirtless Adrien yelps and falls off the bed.

"Oww."

I gasp and rush to his side.

"Oh my God! Are you ok, Minou?" I ask, sitting him up.

His breath reeks of alcohol and out of the corner of my eye I spy an empty bottle of booze on the end table.

"Princess! You're home! I thought you left me again!" He hollars as he sways from side to side. A pang of guilt hits me and tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

 **Adrien's POV**

 _How much alcohol is too much alcohol when you're lonely?_

I'm startled a Marinette walks into my room.

 _Wait why is the room spinning so much? How did I get on the floor?_

"Oh, Chaton, what happened?"

What i meant to say was,

 _I fell in love with a pretty girl who wants to date somebody else._

What I actually said was,

"I fell… Pretty girl… want to… Date…" It sounded right to me but I was very confused when she smiled, or at least I think it was a smile, everything looks a little weird right now.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Chaton." She sighs.

"I'm a cat? don't think cats like me were meant to drink so much…"

 **Adrien's POV**

I wake up to the pounding of my head mixed with a soft melody.

At first I'm confused because I'm reminded of my mother. It's a song in english and It's simple enough for me to understand despite my minimal knowledge of english.

I believe it's called 'You are my Sunshine.'

It's a soft and sweet song until you realize the deeper meaning behind it. Her sunshine left and broke her heart.

I blink open my eyes and look around the dark living room. A bucket rests next to me beside the couch.

 _Am I sick?_

The last thing I remember was getting into the cupboard for– _Oh shit, I'm hungover..._

I mentally scold myself.

"Mari?" I groan.

I hear a gasp to my left and I slowly sit up to face her.

I watch her move closer to me and grab a mug.

"Here, drink this. Maman swears this tea works miracles on hangovers." She mumbles.

I gladly sit up and take the warm mug. Marinette sits next to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Why, Adrien?"

I hum in question as I sip the strong tea.

"Why did you let me go if you knew it would upset you? Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to go? You promised me..." She mumbles as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

I set the tea down and pull my best friend into a hug.

"I-I thought you would be happy with Luka. I want you to be happy..." _Because I love you._

"I'm happy when I'm with you." She states simply.

My eyes widen and I'm shocked by all the things she could have possibly meant by that statement.

"I take it the date didn't go so well?" I scold myself for hoping it didn't.

"It was fine. Luka was really sweet."

"But?"

"H-He wasn't..."

 _Wasn't what?_

"He just wasn't you I guess."

 _Me?_

"I don't understand..."

 **Marinette's POV**

"He doesn't know me like you do. He doesn't make me laugh like you do. He never debated crazy anime fan theories, or talked about comics, or his students, or enthuse about physics like you do. I just want you, I love you."

Was what I should have said.

What I said was.

"I don't know. It just didn't work out." _Because he's not you._


	8. Elegant

**Hey people!**

 **I think I would consider this chapter pretty fluffy. You know I was really tempted to rewrite this just because of DORKALICOUS fan007's demand for fluffiness. I TAKE ORDERS FROM NOBODY!**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **First off I want to thank all of those who reviewed. Despite the fact that a lot of people think that spamming is annoying, I actually thoroughly enjoy getting so many messages that you guys are enjoying what I write.**

 **Can I mention for a second how funny you guys are? I've really been dying of laughter when I read these messages!**

 **CanaryBug: I'm not even gonna lie, You're right the sweetness isn't gonna last. You're in for a ride next chapter…**

 **WolfShadowMoon: That was kinda the point…**

 **MayuraLover(As of Nov 13): OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I am so sorry! I was having this issue where reviews were showing up in my gmail but not on and I got so frazzled! I'm REALLY sorry! Anyways y7ou get two responses because I feel super bad about not giving you the attention you deserve. I find that pretty funny! I have not read Alice 19. But honestly if you liked it then it must be good. Sadly I don't have the money to go out and buy mangas, even if I did have money it'd be going in to my college savings account. It's funny how sometimes things work out like that isn't it?**

 **MayuraLover(As of Nov. 15): Again that was kinda the point. That was pretty much me attempting to find more ways to make the writing more interactive. LOL**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: Reasons why I should stay away from *This location is sensored for her privacy* 1-999999) Spidey will hunt me down and clobber me. 1000000) It's way to hot for me there. I rest my case. (Thank you for the compliments, I luvs u)**

 **MiraculousFAN: To be honest part of the reason why nobody replies to your reviews is prolly because you're a guest. Us writers have the option to block guest reviews… Also with the 'had enough brains to give her up' Are you saying that Adrien is smart for giving up Mari too? Be careful what you wish for Mon amie. Also WHY HAS NOBODY BUT YOU MENTIONED THAT ADRIEN WAS GRIEVING AND IRRESPONSIBLY DRANK TOO MUCH?**

 **ChristiRose: WOAH it's getting heated up in here! Every curse word?! My parents are pretty relaxed but there are a lot of things I'm not allowed to say. (So I say them at my frans house and at school instead. Lol) I'm glad we is Frans now. I like having writing Frans.**

 **coolbeans04: I totally understand, dudette. I spend like 80% of my free time writing for you guys. All the rest is spent babysitting and reading fanfics…**

 **Guest: I'm not sure what you mean by Lukanette beauty… I personally don't like Lukanette. I just used it as a way to push the story along…**

 **Is that everybody? I really hope so…**

 **Before I send you off, thank you to the 80+ Americans who have an account and took the time to read last chapter. I hope you all have a happy ThanksGiving!**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you,**

 _ **Elegant:**_ _Tastefully beautiful; Graceful in form or movement._

 **Adrien's POV**

"Don't forget to be back home by 7!" I call out as Marinette leaves the apartment to go shop for bridesmaids' dresses for her best friend's wedding.

"Okay!" She shouts back as the door closes behind her.

I turn to the kitchen and start getting down to work. Everything has to be perfect for my little surprise.

After my little drinking session a few days ago I realized I had to do something nice for her. That night was not my proudest moment.

I've got five and a half hours to get everything perfect.

 **Alya's POV**

Marinette and I drive to the best bridal store in town. I've been dying to ask about how things have been with her. After Nino showed me Adrien's drunk texts I knew something had to be going on between these two.

I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of this by the end of the night.

"Soo, Mari, how's sunshine doing these days?"

"Hmm? Ohh Adrien? He's fine. Been a little quiet the past few days but you know, ohh well."

I stare at her confused. _That can't possibly be it, can it?_

"Did something happen recently?"

"Well I went on a date with Luka," she mentions as if that's perfectly normal.

 _WHAT? Is that why Adrien drank so much that night?_

"How did it go?"

"Uhm, it was fine. I don't think Adrien took it so well." _Ohh, really? I wonder why._

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean we're best friends soo,"

 _Are you kidding me right now? How oblivious can you be?_

"I don't think a guy who's just a best friend would freak out that much just because you left to go on a date for a few hours."

"What are you saying Alya?"

 _I am literally about to pull over and start bashing my head into the steering wheel, sweetheart. I'm sorry but could you be a little less dense for a moment here? He's in love with you for god sakes!_

"What I'm trying to say is he might have been a little jealous." _That's a huge understatement. He was literally sobbing on the phone last night with Nino for a good hour because you left and the booze wasn't helping him drown out his sorrows the way he needed it too._

I hear Marinette gasp next to me.

"You don't think he loves me do you?" _No, really?_

I sigh, choosing to keep quiet and see where her mind takes her.

"B-But he's my best friend! We've been best friends for nearly ten years!" She buries her face in her hands. "There's no way, right?" Marinette groans. "What if he does? What do I do?"

I park in next to the store front and turn the car off.

"You'll figure it out sweet heart."

I'm about to get out when Marinette stops me.

"How did you know you loved Nino more than just a friend?"

My eyes widen and I think for a moment.

"I think it was our one year anniversary. He'd been telling me he loved me for months now and I hadn't said it back.

"I hadn't seen him in a month and he'd just arrived back to his apartment, where I had been waiting for him, after his short tour through france for DJing. When I saw him the first thing he said to me was, 'Come live with me.'

"When I asked what he meant he said he couldn't live without me for another second longer. He told me he wanted to wake up by my side every morning and fall asleep next to me every night.

"And it just made sense. I realized I needed him more than anything. I loved him. I still love him and now I'm going to be walking down the aisle and letting the world finally know he's mine."

I look over at Marinette and she stares at her hands in silence. _Oh god, I think I broke her…_

 **Marinette's POV**

I'm trapped in the what if's surrounding Adrien and I while the girls throw dresses at me and have me try on certain things.

I can't focus on the girls conversations about the bridal shower and bachelorette party.

My thoughts become a jumbled mess and I soon break away from the group. I walk through the bridal shop until I find myself in front of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

I vaguely am aware of a familiar voice that airs a sense of confidence and superiority near the front of the store.

I take a look at the dress and find it's the only one of its kind. Wait it's my size?

I'm startled when a hand claps down on my shoulder.

"Mme. Dupain-Cheng? What a pleasant surprise." I look to my left and find the fashion Icon himself, Gabriel Agreste.

"Monsieur Agreste! How nice to see you here! May I ask what brings you here?" I ask politely.

"Just checking up on the new bridal store. I see you've found one you like. Has someone finally asked for your hand in marriage?"

"No, monsieur. I'm still single." I reply, only to be met with a frown.

 **Gabriel Agreste's POV**

Day's like this I fear for my son's intelligence. Such a beautiful young woman who's clearly been in love with him for years and he can't even see it. What a shame.

I sigh and turn back to the dress.

"It's a one of a kind. It was designed after my late wife's wedding dress. Elegant white lace, empire waist, mermaid floor length skirt with a mid length train, and halter neck line. She was truly the epitome of elegance and grace."

The young girl looks up at me with a soft smile.

"Would you be willing to try it on for me? I'd like to take it back to my home and personally have it fitted, should you ever wed. Consider it a gift."

"W-What for?" she asks, clearly confused.

"As a thank you for caring for my son all these years."

When she comes out of the fitting room I'm awestruck. The dress is almost perfect for her. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I quickly excuse myself to find a few more things to put it all together.

I return quickly with a lace veil, elbow length white gloves, and something I've kept with me for years since Emilie passed.

It's a beautiful and intricately designed silver locket, decorated with tiny roses like the ones near Emilie's grave.

Inside rests a photo of Emilie, Adrien, and I, as well as a picture of Adrien, back when he was five or so, in a small bowler hat holding out a rose to the camera.

I present the locket to the girl I pray will be my future daughter-in-law. When Adrien see's it he'll understand.

When Marinette opens the locket she immediately attempts to hand it back.

"I can't take this Monsieur Agreste."

I smile softly.

"I insist that you have it Marinette. It would please me to know you passed on my wife's memories." After that I take a few measurements and place a few pins with Natalie's help. I take a step back and admire my work.

"Absolument magnifique." I mumble. Natalie helps Marinette out of the dress without pulling out the pins and I soon take my leave.

Not before Marinette calls my name and stops me in my tracks.

"Thank you Monsieur Agreste. Thank you for everything."


	9. Together

**Hey everybody! I'm writing this intro before I even posted last chapter because I want to make sure I get this right.**

 **So, today's chapter is gonna be a little interesting. I refuse to spoil because this is gonna hit you guys pretty hard. CanaryBug knows just enough about this chapter to be terrified but not enough to understand the full picture.**

 **This chapter is entirely written in Adrien's POV.**

 **Guy's I actually feel pretty guilty about writing this but just remember this is not the last chapter. Also, I will promise you that next chapter will mark the beginning of this story's resolution I guess? Or at least resolution to this chapter… I'm not anywhere near ready to end this story. I don't even think I'm gonna end it right after the reveal. There's so much left I have to do! Like the introduction of Tiki, DJWIFI's wedding, I have to show the Adrienette wedding, we need to do the bachelor and bachelorette parties… I mean seriously there's still a lot left to do!**

 **Either way, I feel like I'm gonna have to do some serious damage control after this chapter…**

 **Ok so, Reviews?**

 **CanaryBug: IT'S HERE THE DREADED CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WARNING YOU ABOUT! Are you ready Bug?**

 **ChristiRose13: I've never actually read too many of those… I read a siren Au once and it was too short for me. I've always wanted to read a bunch of reverse crush/kwami, genderbender ones. The one Au I've read and written the most would have to be non-miraculous-non-magic-regular-life Au's. Though I am like obsessed with Soul-Mate-Au's. Also I love college/University Au's. I did read a dance Au from another fandom a few months back and I really enjoyed it. My first beta (like ever) did a crime story where Ladybug and Chat were bank robbers. She also started a story that I really enjoyed but she never finished it. It was for another fandom but basically the two love interests bump into one another and the girl was deaf but the guy didn't know that and he ended up getting really worried that she didn't like him and that's why he wasn't talking to her. I've read two princess/knight Au's. One that I'd highly recommend, it's called Bodyguard, by ... ANYWAYS! WOW! I'm really bad at this rambling thing…**

 **GUYS SERIOUSLY**

 **If you ever have questions or are curious about me, as long as the questions are T rated, or ask about where I live or go to school anymore specific that west michigan and a highschool, then I'd be happy to answer them. I'm pretty much an open book and if you ever need advice on like depression or self worth I'm here for you bro. I've been through those battles and came out truimphant.**

 **Next review?**

 **RoseMP: Wait you're enjoying this relentless torture? Ohh Ok. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as well then.**

 **MayuraLover: Yeah, I'm a pretty huge fan of DJWIFI myself. Nino is such a bean… I love him.**

 **chatnoirispawsome: Yeah… I'm curious what you'll have to say after reading this chapter.**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: Well, when I was but a wee little girl I really wanted to get into fashion design… I loved designing dresses and things and I really wish I could show you them but they're lost with the wind… That's actually how I started out as an artist. (Yes, I'm an artist for all the beans who didn't know this, I want to attend college to become a graphic designer.) Anyways, I used to obsess about what my wedding day would be like, I used to try to imagine things like where and when it would be and what it'd be like. I designed a lot of wedding dresses tbh… I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic… *sigh* but yeah I thought this one would look cute on her.**

 **Willow in the Shadows: Oh my gosh I love your pen name! Also thx for the review! Tbh I totally agree with you on the evil thing… He has such cinnamon bun potential… So so sad...**

 **Alright, shall we get started?**

 _ **Together:**_ _in companionship or close association; so as to be united or in agreement;_

 **Adrien's POV**

"Don't forget to be back home by 7!" I call out as Marinette leaves the apartment to go shop for bridesmaids' dresses for her best friend's wedding.  
"Okay!" She shouts back as the door closes behind her.  
I turn to the kitchen and start getting down to work. Everything has to be perfect for my little surprise.  
After my little drinking session a few days ago I realized I had to do something nice for her. That night was not my proudest moment.  
I've got five and a half hours to get everything perfect.

I turn back to the living room and sigh. _This is gonna take forever..._

I pack away my grading papers and notes for work and file them away. I vacuum, mop, dust, declutter, and clean until finally, and hour and a half later the room is clean.

Now to get cooking. _How do you cook again?_

I pull out my phone and begin to follow a simple two hour and thirty minute pot roast.

I begin with rubbing down the small 4lb ham with the spices listed on the recipe. _Wait, is a tsp of salt a teaspoon or tablespoon? I'm gonna guess tablespoon._

After the pork is seasoned I set it in the crockpot with the bone broth that Marinette's parents gave me for the occasion.

I start chopping the vegetables. First the onions and carrots, then the celery and garlic. Everything goes smoothly and the roast starts cooking.

I move to my closet to find the bottles of wine I bought last year for a celebratory dinner when Marinette graduated. I take the wine into the icebox and start chilling the wine.

I begin setting up the room and soon enough rain starts to pitter patter against the window.

I lay a white table cloth on the coffee table and set out some candles. I glance at the window to see snowflakes flying past.

 _What if I confess my love to her and she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she doesn't love me?_

I end up moving on to baking brownie, regretfully they're the ones that come from a box mix, not like the home maid ones from scratch that Marinette's parents make daily. Hopefully she won't notice.

When I finish placing the brownies in the oven I take a seat on the sofa and check my messages. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

My exasperated sigh quickly turns to a groan and then to a sputtering cough. 

_Is-is that smoke?_

I bolt upright and race to the kitchen as my fire alarm starts to go off.

I pull the brownies out of the oven as quick as I can and find they'd become a waste land of smoldering chocolate.

A string of curse words leave my mouth as I set the pan aside.

I check on he pot roast and vegetables.

 _Is the bone broth supposed to disappear?_

I shove the thought aside and switch the settings on the crock pot to stop cooking and just keep the meat warm.

I check the clock, suddenly thankful I have a about a half hour longer.

After turning on some mood music I dim the lights in the room and start carving the meat.

I become a little worried when the meat is especially difficult to cut. I read the reviews and they said the meat should fall off the bone.

 _I really hope I didn't screw this up._

I dish out a good sized serving of each of the meat and vegetables on two plates and bring them to the coffee table, making sure to collect the wine on my way there.

 _Perfect, well sort of._

Just as I finish the last little touches, a knock comes from the front door of the apartment. I dash over to it and open the door.

A snow covered Marinette waits for me on the other side.

"Princess." I bow.

"What's with the formalities, Chaton?" I smile at her nick name as I slide her jacket off her shoulder.

"I made dinner, M'lady."

Her face lights up with shock and a light dusting of blush.

"Thank you, Minou. I am a bit hungry. I brought home pastries from the bakery."

I look down at her hands and see a small bag covered in little droplets of water. I take the bag from her and lead her into the makeshift dining room.

 _Thank god!_

"Y-You did all this for me, Adrien?" she asks as she takes a look around.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"D-Do you like it, Marinette?"

"I love it, Chaton." She pulls me into a warm hug, one which I gladly accept.

 _But the real question is do you love me?_

"We take a seat and I reach for the lighter to light the candles, having forgotten to light them earlier.

I try to spark the lighter several time, each time ending up just as unsuccessful as the last.

I groan in frustration and futilely attempt a few more times. After a moment or two Marinette giggles and rests her hand on mine, taking the lighter from my grasp.

"Let me try."

She clicks the lighter and a bright blue and orange flame sparks from the tip of the lighter.

"There."

I smile at her and I find myself staring at how she looks in the candle light. All warm and and bright.

 _How could one girl look so beautiful?_

"Thanks." I mumble.

She smiles after successfully lighting the candles and turns to the food.

"Shall we eat?"

I nod, suddenly feeling out of breath and light headed.

 _How am I ever going to confess to her? There's no way she'll say yes! I'll never be good enough, I'm just a hopeless guy who teaches physics to high schoolers._

I take a bite of the meat and instantly start coughing. Marinette's light coughs erupt soon after.

"It's uhm, a little dry Minou," she informs me between coughs.

"A little? It was like the sahara desert in my mouth!" I laugh as I pour out two glasses of wine.

Marinette giggles as she pokes the rock like vegetables.

"What did you do to it?"

"Probably the same thing that I did to those nuclear wasteland brownies next to the stove."

Marinette bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

Despite the fact that I should be mortified I can't help but get caught up in her adorably contagious laughter.

When things die down a bit after several relapses of giggling Marinette rests her head on my shoulder and takes hold of her wine glass.

She swirls the wine around in her glass before taking a small sip. She hums in delight.

"We could always eat the macaroons and chocolate croissants I brought home," she offers.

"That's a good idea. Remind me never to cook anything ever again." I chuckle as I lean over to pick up the bag of goodies. I smile happily when I find my chocolate croissants are still nice and warm.

Just when Marinette and I are about to take a bite of our treats, Marinette shrieks as the lights around us flicker several times and suddenly turn off. Even the music cuts out.

I'm suddenly very aware just how bad the storm had gotten.

I'm thankful for the candles because I'm still able to see just enough of the room.

I'm once again struck my Marinette's beauty. The light of the flame dances across her porcelain skin and midnight blue hair. She smiles at me in the dark and I feel myself being drawn to her.

 _God, I love her._

I move closer to her so our thighs are touching side by side.

 _But how can I ever tell her?_

Something shiny around her neck catches my eye. I instantly recognise the rose locket.

 _Why is she wearing mother's locket? I thought my father kept it hidden away for safekeeping after mother passed away._

I reach out to touch it, only when I open it do I realize it's the real thing.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"Y-Your father gave it to me. He was at the bridal shop that Alya and I visited with the girls. He said it was a thank you for caring for his son all these years," she mumbles.

 _That doesn't sound like him._

Suddenly it makes sense.

 _He must be showing me that I have his blessing._

"Marinette?" I ask, looking deep into her bluebelle eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

She smiles sweetly.

"Aww, I love you too. You're my best friend."

I frown.

"No, you don't understand. My love for you is more than that, Mari. More than anything in the universe." Her breath catches and I press onwards, feeling anxiety swirl in my stomach. "I can't imagine my life without you and when you moved to New York for two years I realized that I love you more than a friend, so much more. I want to be here with you for the rest of time, Mari."

When I look at her she looks like a deer in the headlights. My anxiety heightens the longer the silence is drawn out.

I watch Marinette slowly absorb what I just told her. After what seems like years she looks up at me, her face contorted in pain and anger.

"Why do you do this to me, Adrien? You know for a fact that I'll be moving back to New York in a few weeks time! I can't have feelings for you! I just can't! We can't be together, Adrien, you know that!"

Tears stream down my cheeks as my best friends tears my whole world apart.

"Why? Why can't we be together? Because of a stupid promise we made when we were kids?"

Marinette backs away from me, trying to hold back her violent sobs.

Her voice comes in a quivering whisper.

"W-We can't be together because, b-because I-I don't love you…"

And with that she's gone.

I crumple into a ball on the sofa. Pain and nausea erupts from my chest and abdomen.

 _Where did I go wrong? I don't understand…_


	10. Natsukashii

**Hey guys, soo, I hear you all LOVED last chapter so much! Ok yeah, that might be a bit of a stretch… i'll tell you what. I will post as soon as I can. Which is… now.**

 **Tbh I really hate having people mad at me... Even if you guys are just frustrated with the story I have an overwhelming need to fix this.**

 **Let's get right into reviews! Ima keep it quick so we can get right into the new chapter.**

 **RoseMP: I pride myself in being a non judgemental person!**

 **CanaryBug: I SAID I WOULD FIX IT DIDN'T I? WELL HERE YOU GO I'M STARTING TO FIX IT! Gosh, my readers are so temperamental, I have no Idea why.**

 **ChristiRose13: Ok Ok! Don't gimme that look! I already have toddler brothers to deal with every day! I don't need a toddler frans.**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: It gets better.**

 **Coolbeans04: *cries* I'm so sorry you're all so upset guys!**

 _ **Natsukashii:**_ _(Japanese word) This adjective is commonly used when something evokes a sense of nostalgia for the past or fond remembrance. It is not a wistful longing, but a happy look back at a past memory, for instance when looking at old pictures from childhood._

 **Marinette's POV**

 _I don't know anything anymore…_

I lay curled up in my bed several hours later unable to sleep.

 _Why would he do this to me? I have four more months left in New York before I can even think about coming back. Not to mention we promised to wait until graduating university before considering a relationship._

My emotions are all curled up in one nauseating mess and I can't figure out what they actually are.

At first I was almost excited that he loved me because I knew when he said it that there was no way he'd ever lie to me about that.

My heart raced and fluttered in my chest and I felt my cheeks light on fire.

But soon I remembered that it could never work. I could never handle a long distance relationship. I first of all would never have time, second of all New York is 3,625 miles away from here, third of all my heart could never handle not being able to be there every second of the day.

I get up from my bed suddenly feeling parched. I creep through the apartment to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. On my way back to my room I pass by Adrien's room. His door is left open ever so slightly. The sounds of shifting sheets and distressed moans startle me.

Worry throws all caution out the window and I open the door and step inside.

I walk over to the bed and slip under the covers. I wrap myself around Adrien pulling him close to me.

"Marinette… Mari, please… I-I… Don't go…" He murmurs in his sleep.

Guilt tears me to pieces as I once again relive our conversation from earlier.

"Shh… It's okay Chaton, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

I run my hands through his hair and continue to whisper to him. After a while he begins to relax.

After about an hour I can't handle being awake any longer.

He's so warm and the slow rhythm of his breathing lulls me to sleep.

In my dreams I'm in a church facing a grand stained glass window, picturing a black cat with bright green eyes and a ladybug.

I turn around to the sound of a beautiful piano and the quiet murmurs of a crowd. Flocks of people sit in the pews and Nino and Alya stand to my right and left.

Alya smiles and waves in a beautiful orange, black, and white dress. Nino gives me a thumbs up as he wears a black suit and a dark green undershirt and a lighter green tie with geometric patterns on it.

 _Is this a wedding?_

I look down at myself only to find I'm wearing the beautiful wedding dress that Gabriel had gifted me.

 _Am I getting married?_

My heart races when everyone stands to face away from me. Quietly Adrien walks down the Aisle making his way towards me.

My heart races and I'm suddenly aware how bad I've wanted this for so long.

He's wearing an all black suit but instead of a tie he's wearing a golden bell. When he reaches me he kneels in front of me and suddenly we aren't in a church anymore.

Around us is a fancy restaurant. Adrien kneels in front of me holding a small but beautiful engagement ring out for me.

He slips the ring onto my finger and stands to kiss me.

I feel as if I'm drifting on clouds, but when I open my eyes Adrien smiles back at me as we sway to the music, outside on top of my old balcony, surrounded by candles and an elaborate picnic.

"I'm so glad you finally agreed to-" Suddenly I'm back in our apartment and Adrien holds out a single red rose.

"Will go out with me M'lady?" he asks me.

I'm taken to a graduation ceremony. Adrien waves at me from a few seats away and I realize we're both in cap and gown. I smile and wave back at him feeling proud and hopeful.

Next thing I know I'm walking through an old memory. I push through large airport doors and the whole room is empty except for Adrien. He sets down a crudely drawn sign and crossed the airport room to pulls me into a tight hug.

"A-Are you crying?" I ask.

"No! Well, I uh, maybe? Don't judge me, I missed you, Okay?" He mumbles.

"I missed you too Minou."

Now I'm staring at a screen in which Adrien waves back at me with a tiny kitten nestled in his arms.

"Welcome home little buddy, you see this girl over here?" Adrien asks pointing to me. "That's Marinette, you can call her mari, she's your new mommy.

"Aww hello, kitty!"

I blink and suddenly I'm back at the airport. This time I'm leaving Paris.

I look up at Adrien. He's trying to hold back his tears and be strong for me.

I wipe away his tears and pull him into a tight hug. He clings to me and I try to tell myself it'll only be two years.

"Goodbye, Kitty. I love you," I whisper before pulling away and walking through the large metal doors.

When the doors close I realize I'm back on my balcony wrapped in Adrien's arms.

"I promise, Minou."

"I promise, M'lady."

We stare up at the stars and I cling to him, wondering about exactly what the future holds.

Our promises seemed like a good Idea at the time. In a way it's funny how they were designed to protect us but they only tore us apart.

The last memory that comes into view is from the first day I ever met my best friend.

"I've never been to school before, I never had friends. It's all sort of, new to me." Adrien explains before handing me his umbrella, which promptly closes on top of me.

I peek out from under the umbrella to hear Adrien's bright laugh. For some reason I start giggling as well.

"See you tomorrow Marinette." He waves to me before heading to the gorilla's car.

"See you tomorrow," I mumble as I watch him go.

I wake with a start, feeling hot tears stream down my cheeks.

 _I can't do this to us anymore…_

 **Yeah yeah yeah, It's a cliff hanger. Things will look up from here. In fact I think you will be pleased with next chapter. Very pleased indeed.**


	11. Fortunes

**Ok guys, try to to scream your heads off to much this chapter ok?**

 **It is typically frowned upon when somebody staring at a phone/computer starts screaming their head off for seemingly no reason.**

 **I'd like to hear your fan theories for what will happen next after this chapter.**

 **Anyways with that vague notion in mind let's get to reviews shall we?**

 **chatnoirispawsome: Ohh, well, you're welcome? I mean I promised didn't It?**

 **ChristiRose13: Is everybody speechless? You won't be feline that was after this chapter. (Haha, get it get it? Aww, no? Well tough crowd.) What's a happy ending? (Trollolololol) HEY I LOVE (writing) CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **MayuraLover: I was kinda hoping SOMEBODY would get the feels from that. So yeah, thank you for reacting perfectly!**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: I'm not sure if you're gonna see this anytime soon spidey but oh well… *Reads first line* Yup *Reads next two lines* Not really sure actually… *reads last line* Yes, you're looking forward to this so much you have no idea how much you're looking forward to it.**

 **Are you guys ready for a quickly escalating overdose of Adrienette?**

 _ **Fortunes:**_ _Things that happen or are to happen to a person in his or her life._

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien stays in his room for hours. Plagg doesn't even come out of the room when I call out to him with the words cheese and camembert. I figure at this point I should just give him his space.

I step outside and head out for a walk. When I find myself at the Seine I think about calling Alya but I don't feel like talking.

 _I screwed up._

 _There's no way I'll ever be able to fix this._

 _I'm sorry Chaton, I love you. I really do. I was just too blind and ignorant to see it._

I sigh and continue walking aimlessly.

About 20 minutes or so later I'm in tears. The chime of a bell catches my attention.

"Marinette?" I look up to see Maman and Papa standing in front of me with concerned looks in their eyes. They pull me inside and out of the snow.

 _When did it start snowing?_

"Sweet heart? Are you alright?"

I choke out a sob and frantically shake my head. Maman pulls me into a hug.

"Tom? Can you hold down the fort while Marinette and I talk?"

"Sure thing."

Maman strokes my hair and leads me upstairs to our living room. She sits me down on the couch and rubs my back while I violently sob into her lucky red sweater.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't want to lose him Maman! He's my best friend!"

"Now, why would you lose Adrien? You've been friends for ten years."

"H-He told me he loves me so I lied and told him I didn't love him…"

"Now why would you do a thing like that?" she asks.

"I can't lose him again, Maman. I have to go back to New York in two weeks." I take a deep breath and continue. "Leaving for two years hurt him, I know it did. I can't keep doing this to him. I figured it'd be easier for him to let go again if he thought I didn't love him."

"Do you love him sweetheart?"

"I do. I really do. With all of my heart."

"Listen to your heart, dear. You have two choices. Either leave and go back to New York until graduation, or stay here with him and tell him how you feel. The choice is yours." Maman places a kiss on my head. "You know what to do my little Ladybug." she quickly heads back downstairs.

I pull out my phone and stare at it for a while before dialing.

"Hello? Audrey Bourgeois?"

"Yes, Marionette?"

"Can we talk about my flight for New York in a few weeks?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"Something came up." I answer suddenly sure of myself.

Maman and Papa send me home with several baked goods and I stop by a little chinese restaurant called Fu's and order some take out. I make sure they don't forget my fortune cookies.

 **Adrien's POV**

I wait a good hour making sure that she's really gone before I head to the bathroom to clean up.

I set the shower to Icey cold just to wake myself up from this nightmare.

It's exactly 12 days until Mari leaves for New York.

I'm not ready.

I'm actually quite terrified.

 _What if she never comes back?_

My stomach twists in knots and when I make it out of the shower I heave last night's croissant into the toilet.

I feel much better after my stomach is empty.

After I brush my teeth three times to rid my taste buds of bile, I quickly dress in an old shirt and sweatpants.

When I step into the kitchen to get a drink the front door opens and my whole body freezes. I stare at Marinette and she meets my gaze.

After about a minute or two she opens her mouth to speak and I make a break for it, suddenly feeling nauseous again.

My plan is thwarted when Marinette catches my wrist. I turn to face her and find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"P-Please don't leave me…" she whispers.

What's left of my heart shatters and I pull Mari into a hug despite my own anxieties.

"I'm not going anywhere Mari." I pull away once her breathing calms and I wipe away her tears.

I catch myself leaning in to kiss her forehead but quickly decide against it.

"I-I brought chinese from Fu's and maman sent home goodies from the bakery," she informs me with a weak smile.

"We can't let all that good food to go to waste now can we?" I ask weakly.

Mari shakes her head and I grab the bags from her heading into the living room.

We eat in excruciating silence that threatens to suffocate me.

"S-So how's your Maman and Papa?" I ask looking for anything to strike up a conversation.

"Good, good…" She mumbles, lost in thought.

I sigh and turn back to my fortune cookie. I crack it open.

' _Love is closer than you think.'_

 _No shit, Fu. She rejected me._

I look over to Marinette who is reading her own cookie.

"The virtue that will solve your troubles is none other than Truth." She mumbles.

Marinette sighs, catching my attention, and sets down her cookie.

"Adrien?" I struggle to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not moving back to New York."

 _Wait what? Did I just hear that right?_

"What about university?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Audrey bourgeois and your father agreed that I was ready to apprentice with him for the rest of the year, working unpaid while I finish classes in Paris. Come summer time I will be taking on a full time job working as one of your father's assistants."

My eyes widen.

"So you're not gonna leave?"

"No… I love you Adrien." She mumbles the last bit and I'm not entirely sure I heard her right.

"You what?" I ask.

Marinette looks up at me with longing in her eyes.

"I love you."

"But, what about las–"

"I lied Adrien…" she blurts, looking at anything but me. "I couldn't bear to tell you I loved you only to move away in a few weeks. I hurt you when I left, and don't you tell me for a second that I didn't. I know you better than that." Tear slip down her cheeks and I'm too shocked to move. "I don't want to lose you, and today when you were avoiding me I couldn't take it. I can't lose you, Minou. I love you too much, I need you, Chaton."

My hands begin to move on their own accord. They pull Marinette closer so she's practically on my lap. Marinette faces me, once again deer in the headlights.

"I love you too, now would you be quiet so I can kiss you already?" I ask, finally requesting the one thing I've wanted so badly for years.

She nods and presses her lips to mine.

Energy courses through my body from every part of me she touches. I'm left feeling light headed and breathless but I press onwards, determined to make this last.

I take a moment for a quick breath and pull my Lady closer. She shifts with a suddenly confident smirk, so that she's straddling me. I gasp and pepper kisses along her exposed collar bone while she fiddles with pulling off my shirt.

We nearly suffocate in our neediness and the only way to survive is through each other.

I break away for a moment staring down at her.

"Just tell me when to stop okay?" I ask. She nods her head quickly before pulling me back down to her lips.

Soon enough I'm carrying her to my bed.

She never tells me to stop.


	12. Imagine

**Hey everybody!**

 **Soooo….. I hear you all enjoyed last chapter? Well I have more in store for you!**

 **Reviews?**

 **CanaryBug: Aww thx, Bug!**

 **MayuraLover: Ahh Yes, I believe there were quite a few people relieved by last chapter.**

 **chatnoirispawsome: We're nowhere near done yet Mon ami(e)**

 **ChristiRose13: Um no wedding… but I think this will suffice. TOODLES**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: There's not actually a way to delete accounts… I found that out the hard way with my old account. Actually If you look on CanaryBug's story, Solace, there's a bunch of reviews by keyboard spam… that was my old account. I couldn't delete my reviews….**

 **MiraculousFan: I completely understand where you're coming from.**

 **Guest: Aww thank you person!**

 **Onto the fluff!**

 _ **Imagine:**_ _to think, believe, or fancy;_ _ **(I had a really hard time coming up with a non spoiling name for this chapter...forgive me)**_

 **Marinette's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alya shouts, grabbing the attention of several patrons and the small coffee shop.

"Uhm..."

"Wait wait wait, lemme get this straight. He confessed his love for you, you said you didn't love him, and the next day you come home after giving up on New York to be with him, confessed your love to him and you made love to him right after?" She questions.

I laugh nervously and shift in my seat feeling very uncomfortable. I pick at my croissant. Lately I'd been on and off famished and nauseous. I really hope I'm not sick for Alya's wedding.

Alya sighs.

"Well at least you guys are happy, I guess."

"Yeah," I mumble with a sweet smile on my lips.

"Tonight Adrien is taking me out to eat. He says it's a special occasion and to look my best. I'm thankful that I had the forethought to pack my red tulle dress when I came home."

Alya smiles knowingly.

"What do you think the occasion is about?"

I glance at her carefully.

"You know something don't you…"

Alya smirks.

"Nino and I have been sworn to secrecy."

I groan.

Later, back at Alya's house Alya giggles constantly as she does my makeup for tonight.

I remind her to keep it light and natural and she whines for a moment before agreeing that I do look best in natural colors.

We both giggle excitedly when the doorbell rings and the boys return. Alya races to get the door and shoves herself and Nino back out the door, giving us some privacy.

When I walk into the main room where Adrien waits, I'm stunned.

While his hair has the same old ruggedly handsome look, he's dressed in an all black suit with a green dress shirt and a green tie. Just like in the men's outfits in my dream..

He stares at me for a moment before approaching and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"How do I look?" I ask in a whisper.

"There aren't enough words in existance to describe how absolutely breathtaking you are M'lady." My face flushes and I can't help but smile at his poetic words.

He holds out a beautiful red rose for me and my breath catches in my throat.

If I hadn't have known that we have a whole night ahead of us I would certainly have melted on the spot.

On our date our first stop is a beautifully quaint church near the seine.

"Did you know this place has been here since before the Eiffel Tower?" Adrien asks.

When we walk inside there's a beautiful alter and rows and rows of carved pews. Just behind the altar is a wonderfully carved wooden arch covered in roses.

"I did not." I mumble, still in awe of the elegant church.

"My mother and father were married here, before the Gabriel fashion line was even thought up. My father was a starving artist who loved his wife. I always thought that when I get married it'd be here, you know?" He smiles whimsically before walking me to a nearby restaurant that's not too far from the church or my parents bakery.

When we arrive I find Adrien had made reservations.

We have an easy conversation throughout the meal. Adrien talks about his students and I tell him my adventures in New York. We never run out of topics to talk about and we even get into a few debates on silly little things.

I get a strong sense of belonging and I find myself falling for him all over again.

I'm surprised when Adrien takes me over to Andre's for a small scoop of ice cream.

"What a beautiful couple, I have never seen such harmony between two lovers." Andre gushes. He turns to another couple and tells them is a romanticized tone. "Anyone in Paris would tell you those two are inseparable. Tied together by the strings of fate since middle school."

After we finish our ice cream Adrien pulls out padlock from his back pocket and hands it to me. I flush and pull Adrien into a kiss before he pulls away and insists that I add our lock to the bridge.

Soon enough we're making our way towards my parents bakery as the sun lowers on the horizon.

Despite the bakery having already closed by now, Maman and Papa are bustling around the kitchen. Adrien and I make our way inside and Papa comes up to the counter.

"Good evening Marinette and Adrien. I'm afraid we don't have any goodies left tonight. We had a busy day." Papa mentions gesturing to the empty display cases.

Maman comes up from behind and whispers something in Papa's ear. They both smile brightly.

"How about this you two, we're adjusting a few wedding cake recipes, why don't you two have a seat and try them for us?"

I glance at Adrien suspiciously and he smiles.

"That sounds perfect Sabine, thank you."

After several questions from my parents and several suspiciously perfectly frosted and decorated cakes Adrien and I decide that the red velvet with the cream cheese frosting is the best.

After we finish up Adrien takes me all the way back up to my balcony where we stand against the railing and watch the sun set over the city of love.

"I had a really nice time tonight Adrien." I mumble as I pull him in for a kiss.

"That was my plan, Princess." He smiles charmingly.

"So I have to ask, what was with the church, fancy dinner, ice cream, and wedding cake for?"

Adrien flushes and turns to me, taking my hands.

"Exactly four years ago we made a two promises. One of which we broke last week." Adrien pauses to collect his thoughts. He begins subconsciously rubbing the backs of my hands. "I want you to know that I don't regret breaking that promise. I don't regret us. When you left two years ago it broke my heart. I hadn't realized I loved you then, but it hit me harder and harder the longer you were gone."

Adrien bends down on one knee and it's as if time all together had stopped.

"I know this is only our first official date, but I've loved you for years Marinette, and I can't imagine another second of my life without you in it."

He lets go of my hands and tears threaten to spill from my eyes when he pulls a little red box out of his pocket. When he opens it I find a small but beautiful diamond with braided band.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my princess, my lady, my best friend, will you marry me and make me the luckiest black cat alive?"

My whole world flips upside down and I'm crying and giggling all at once. I'm overwhelmed with love and affection for him and I throw my arms around my best friend and pull him in for a passionate kiss. I never want to let go but when we finally break away he asks,

"So is that a yes?"

I laugh brightly.

"Of course, chaton!"

He slips the ring onto my finger and I'm overwhelmed with a sense of happiness and pride as I admire the way it looks on my finger.

"It was my mother's ring." He informs me.

"It's prefect, minou, thank you."


	13. DJWIFI

**Ok so I loved the reviews but I'm afraid if I respond to them I'll open my big fat mouth and spill the beans.**

 **Of course today's chapter is DJWIFI centric sooo. Enjoy?**

 _ **DJWIFI (CanaryBug's Definition):**_ _They try to play it off as normal and cool, but their both lovey dovey dorks_

 **Marinette's POV**

I place the last few touches to her dress, hair, and makeup and step back. I cup my hands over my mouth and squeal.

"Does the dress make me look fat?" Alya worries.

"Stunning." I reassure her.

Alya starts pacing for the fifteen millionth time.

"W-What if he's not there when I make it down the aisle? What if he has second thoughts?" I can see it in her eyes.

"Here we go again." Alix mumbles.

"Alya calm down, he won't do that."

"I-I can't do this!" Alya once more slips into hysterics and I'm being pulled aside by the other bridesmaids.

"We need to do something." Rose whispers.

"She need some reassurance." Juleka points out.

"We need to act fast or she's gonna call off the wedding." Mylene worries.

All three look to me and suddenly I have an Idea.

"Keep her busy girls, I'll be right back."

I slip out the door and make a mad dash for the groom's room, knowing Adrien will be in there to help.

When I turn the corner I collide with Adrien and nearly crash into the tile flooring before Adrien catches me swiftly and with his typical cassanova smile.

"Careful sweetheart."

"Enough flirting Chaton, I got a problem."

"Funny because I got one too. Nino's in tears because he things Alya's gonna ditch him."

"I'm in the same boat with Alya."

"Listen I got a plan." He smiles.

"Ohh no…"

"No, no it's a good one this time!"

 **Alya's POV**

I begin to break down and cry against the door, ignoring my bridesmaids.

 _There's no way this will work out… Who could ever love me?_

Fear slowly engulfs me and I barely notice my maids being pulled out the back door.

 _He must have called off the wedding._

That's when I hear his voice.

"A-Alya?"

I sniffle and with hold a response.

"Alya? Babe, Please, don't do this…" I realize his voice has gotten the way it gets when he's crying and afraid.

"Nino? Why are you crying?" I turn and rest my forehead and hands on the door.

"I'm afraid. Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? I thought you were gonna call off the wedding." I admit.

"What?! You're being stupid Alya, that's the last thing I want to do! I was afraid that you didn't want to get married!"

My eyes widen and a small smile graces my lips.

"I want this more than anything, I love you nino."

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"It's bad luck to see me in my dress." I mumble.

"My best friend's nickname is ChatNoir and yours is Ladybug. If good and bad luck was gonna tear us apart it would have done it already, Babe. I need to see you"

"Ok." I quietly stand and throw on a robe and open the door.

My teary eyed fiance stands before my half dressed in a tux. After a moment he steps forwards and sweeps me into his arms. He kisses me long and slow. I feel treasured in his arms. As if there's nothing more special to him in the world than me.

"I love you Alya."

"I love you Nino."

 **Third person's POV**

The wedding goes on as planned. Nora cries almost as much as the bride and groom did, and she's not even the one getting married.

The reception is one that everyone will talk about for centuries.

Ever the DJ, Nino plays all the music from a remote control, making sure to play the perfect music for each moment.

The first dance has everyone in tears and of course the Dupain-Cheng's made the cake.

Alya is sure to throw the bouquet right to Marinette.

Alya finds it odd that Marinette doesn't drink but she doesn't speak of it.

Thanks to Mari and Adrien the wedding went on without a hitch.


	14. False Part 1 (Bless)

**Believe me you're gonna hate me for this later.**

 **Lol**

 **I'm not gonna tell you why. (Bug keep yo mouth shut)**

 **MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ok so I loved the reviews but I'm afraid if I respond to them I'll open my big fat mouth and spill the beans.**

 **I love you guys!**

 _ **Bless**_ **:** _to bestow good of any kind upon;_

 **Adrien's POV**

"Mari, come on. It's been four weeks that you've been feeling sick! It's time to see a doctor." I argue worriedly.

Mari looks over at my miserably from where she's curled up on the couch. I can tell she's thinking about something. She's been lost in thought a lot the past week.

"Fine," she grumbles. I let out a breath of relief.

I move towards mari and wrap my arms around her.

"Everythings gonna be ok Mari." I smile when she snuggles into me.

After a moment or two enjoying her company I pull away and help her up from the couch.

"Let's get dressed, princess."

When we make it to the doctors Marinette is pulled into the office and I'm on my way to go with her before I'm snagged by one of the nurses to fill out paperwork. So much paperwork. I'm talkin like 10 pages here!

I groan when half an hour passes and I finally finish, only to realize I'm stuck in the waiting room because I don't know which office she's in.

Finally after what seems like forever a friendly male nurse snaggs me and takes me behind the counter to the office where they hold my fiance captive.

My nerves send my head spinning.

I'm gentle when I knock on the door and when it opens I find Marinette sobbing on the office bed.

I quickly rush to Marinette's side and pull her into a hug. I turn my head to the doctor who smiles at me from over on her seat.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"I think so, but I'll give you two a moment to talk."

The doctor steps out of the room and I focus my attention on my princess, who recently started giggling.

"What's going on Mari?" I ask with concern.

She doesn't answer at first. She pulls me in for a kiss and rests one of my hands on her stomach.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy, Chaton." she whispers through her infectious smile.

I quickly begin to feel light headed.

 _I'm gonna be a dad? Like a real dad?_

I take a seat right before my vision fades and everything goes dark.

 **Marinette's POV**

I shriek when Adrien sits down and immediately passes out moments later.

"DOCTOR BRUN! HELP!" I hollar, kneeling down next to Adrien.

Several nurses rush into the room staring at me, making sure I wasn't hurt. Not one of them noticed my fiance laying in the ground unconscious. They all ask me several questions before I scream for them to shut up and help him.

"God dammit somebody help him! He passed out!"

The the brunette doctor from earlier rushes forward and checks his pulse.

"He'll be fine. He's just in shock." She grabs a cup of water that a nurse had brought for me and dumps the contents on Adrien's head.

I sigh in relief when Adrien bolts upright with an audible gasp. Adrien looks around the room with eyes wide in shock.

"Why are you all staring at me and why am I wet all of a sudden?"

I burst into a bright laughter and pull him into a hug. The nurses eventually leave and the doctor gives me several informational papers and pamphlets as well as draws my blood for texts and has me pee in a cup. After another hour she deems us set to go.

Thoughts swirl in my mind on the drive back to our apartment.

 _Can we afford a baby?_

 _Where will we put the crib?_

 _Who will stay home with the baby each day?_

 _Does Adrien even want a baby?_

 _Am I ready to be a mom?_

By the time we get back to the apartment I realize Adrien's been trying to get my attention since we left.

"Are you ok Mari?" He asks.

As if a dam broke in my mind, my tears come flooding out.

I shake my head and head to our room, trying to get away because he must hate me by now.

I don't even make it a few feet away before he catches me around the waist and pull me close. My back rests on his chest and his hands rest on my stomach. He snuggles his head into my shoulder and gently sways back and forth.

"I feel incredibly blessed to have you here with me, the mother of our child, my fiance and best friend since middle school." He presses a kiss to my skin, which is still cold from the winter weather outside. "Not to mention you're the most beautiful and talented woman thats ever lived."

"You don't really mean that…" I mumble, looking away.

Adrien pulls me into a kiss that melts my insecurities away. "I love you more than anything in the world, Mari." He guides me inside, into our room and helps me into bed with him. "Get some sleep princess."


	15. False Part 2 (Content)

**Hello fellow beans!**

 **(Yes you're a bean now. would you rather be a pickle? No? Dill with it then.)**

 **Reviews!**

 **CanaryBug: All's fair in love and war bugaboo! You're really gonna enjoy next chapter. (Not)**

 **ParisLove15: Was this soon enough?**

 **chatnoirispawsome and ChristiRose13: Uhm... yeah about that? Magic disappearing act time! *throws flour in your face and runs to the next review to hide***

 **coolbeans04: Are you a CanaryBug fan? cuz she says the same 'bug out' thing... Anyways thx for the suggestion. however I've already got plans for Tiki.**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: Heyoo spidey! I'm sorry about that thing that happened that I wont mention here for privacy reasons. I will get around to a new story soon. I just don't want to take on another multichapter fic until one of the two I'm currently working on are finished. Also, about the actual review. What makes you think I'm putting a terrible twist in the story? Pshht I mean it's not like CanaryBug and I are stuck in an angst war or anything. to at'd be crazy! Either way I'll try to think of something for your request of MariChat. It might take me a while. I've been a bit preoccupied lately. You know, Family stuff, babysitting, chores, things like that. ohh well.**

 **Whelp, Bug out, beans! (I'm totally not a hypocrite, where did you get that idea?)**

 _ **Content:**_ _satisfaction; ease of mind;_

 **Adrien's POV 3 weeks after the wedding.**

"Do you think I look fatter Adrien?"

I look to my side where Mari stands in a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, in front of our mirror.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms cozily around her waist and kiss her neck. Her midnight hair cascades down her back in gentle waves and her pale skin radiates beauty.

"You're stunningly beautiful. Like a flower just before bloom, or the sparkle of freshly fallen snow in the sunlight. Your eyes shimmer like freshly formed dew on an early summer's morning. Your freckles are the stars to your midnight hair."

"Enough mister Casanova." She giggles, turning around to kiss me. It's a slow and lingering kiss that startles the butterflies in my stomach. I'm left in a daze when she pulls away. After straightening my tie she pokes my nose.

"Boop." She chirps with a soft smile.

"I love you Bugaboo." I whisper.

"I love you too Chaton."

* * *

I come home from a long day at work and open the door, or at least attempt to.

"Mari?!" I call out. "Something's in front of the door!"

"Just a second! I was moving things around to make room for the nursery in my old room!" She hollers.

Several grunts and furniture pieces being moved later, the door finally opens. I take one glance at Mari and I realise she's covered in colorful paint. I raise a brow in question.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, you see I had the day off and I was thinking. We're having a baby and baby's need a place to sleep and later on play and we don't have that yet. I realized We have two bedrooms and now that we share the same bed I figured we could give my old room to the baby. And since my bed is nicer and you made it, I took apart your old one and moved mine into our room.

"And then I remembered that the walls in the second bedroom haven't been painted in the three years you've lived here so I went to the hardware store and got a bunch of primer and I also went to the craft store to get some better paints to decorate the walls with a pretty mural, and oh-my-god-i-never-thought-to-ask-you-first-I'M-SORRY-PLEASE-DON'T-BE-MAD!"

By the time she finishes I'm smiling like an idiot.

"I love you Mari. This isn't my home, it's our home. We're in this together ok? You and me, together forever."

Marinette smiles up at me and drags me into the nursery.

Tarps lay across the floor of the room. On the largest and only unobscured wall, an adorable field stretches out, bordered by two green tree silhouettes and a bunch of little bushes. In the center of the wall a black cat faces us, staring at a bright red ladybug with it's bright green eyes. Another wall depicts an orange fox and a painted turtle playing in the forest. The next wall shows a beautiful white moth flying alongside a beautiful blue peacock, in a garden outside a bakery. The Eiffel tower rests in the background. In the final wall there is yet another forest with hidden animals within the tree's. I find each of the chinese zodiacs.

"The peacock and the moth were my parents favorite creatures… And the fox and turtle must be Nino and Alya, the bakery is for your parents, and the zodiacs are for our friends from school right?" I ask.

"Exactly. They raised us and now we're passing their love down to our own child. Everything will come full circle."

"It's perfect, I love it Mari."

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

About half way through the movie Adrien falls asleep on me. Literally. His head falls on my shoulder and I don't have the heart to wake him.

I carefully crochet dozens of palm sized squares in each color of the rainbow, making sure that every one of them is the same size.

The task quickly becomes second nature and mindless and my mind begins to wander.

Adrien hasn't admitted it yet but I know he wants a baby girl to spoil. Personally I want a son. Not because I think boys are better but because I think it would be therapeutic for Adrien to become the father he never had.

Yes, Gabriel has gotten better, but when Adrien was young, before I left, his father was cold and stoic.

When I finally finish the last square, after days of work I set everything on the end table and snuggle into Adrien, slowly drifting to sleep.

Line break here

"So when are we gonna tell everyone about the baby?" I ask as I nibble on a slice of homemade pineapple pizza.

"Well, the doc said to wait until you're at least 15 weeks just to make sure the pregnancy is going smoothly you know? You're only 11 weeks along, Mari." He informs me as he flips through several grading papers.

"I know, I know. I'm just feeling a little impatient you know?" Suddenly I set down my pizza. "I can't believe I'm saying this but peanut butter sounds really good right now…" I mumble.

Adrien looks up at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but peanut butter on pineapple pizza is nasty, I can't let you do that to yourself."

I pout, knowing he's right. I lean up against him and snuggle into the side of his chest while he grades papers.

"You're comfy." I sigh into his soft black sweater.

I'm a little surprised when Plagg hops up onto the couch and rests against my stomach, whimpering and pawing at my shirt.

"What's wrong kitty kitty?" I ask as I gently stroke his dark fur. He licks my hand quietly.

Adrien looks over at plagg and a frown forms on his face.

"Do you think he's ok?" I ask.

"I'm not sure why he's upset but he's probably just trying to beg for camembert again."

"I just fed him some though…" I mumble.

* * *

I shift uncomfortably in my sleep. Cramps coax tears out of my eyes and groans past my lips.

I try to keep quiet, it's late at night and I don't want to wake Adrien over a silly stomach ache.

However I'm having second thoughts when the cramps grow stronger. Adrien shifts next to me as I'm curled into a tight ball on the bed.

"Mari?"

I let out another long groan and Adrien turns over and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Princess? Are you ok?"

"No…" I manage to squeak out. "Something's wrong, it hurts, chaton."

Adrien swears under his breath and slips out of bed. He flips on the light and I watch him throw on some sweat pants, a shirt, and a jacket without care.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. I don't care if you just have a stomach bug, I'm not gonna risk it." He helps me into some warm clothes and carries me piggy back style out to the car.


	16. False Part 3 (Curse)

**Hey everyone!**

 **The chapter that the Great Bean Psychic CanarBug prophesied about is finally here!**

 **Fear not! Everything will work out in the end. We'll actually be seeing kiddos in the very near future, just not in the way you'd expect.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Bugaboo: You have no idea whatsoever.**

 **DorkySpidey007, coolbeans04, Marichat4ever, ChristiRose and mayuralover: I already messaged you (I am 99% sure… too lazy to check), just hang in there and remember what I told you. Also I fixed that issue on last chapter, thx for the tip!**

 **xoxAmuto4everxox: They will, don't worry.**

 **ParisLove15: Wait you're enjoying this?**

 **Guests!**

 **MiraculousFAN: That's because the wedding hasn't happened yet! I'm thinking a spring wedding how about you?**

 **Mo: Don't worry, Grandpa Gabe will definately be a thing in this fic.**

 _ **Curse:**_ _Misfortune, evil, or doom, which befalls upon a person, or group of people._

 **Adrien's POV**

I pace nervously around the room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results.

"Adrien, please sit down… You're making me more nervous." Mari mumbles from on top of the doctors bed.

I glance up at her worried expression before taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Sorry… I'm just having a hard time pulling myself out of the what if's, you know?"

"It's gonna be ok, Chaton." She pulls me into a hug.

"Whatever it is we'll get through this. We're a perfect duo remember? Inseparable. We have each other, remember?" I reassure both of us.

"I love you, Chaton…" She whispers.

Moments later the door opens and our doctor steps into the room with grim look on her face.

"Any news, Dr. Brown?" I ask tentatively.

"I'm afraid so." She takes a seat on a chair in front of us and I take hold of Marinette's hand.

"Have either of you heard of false pregnancies?" The doctor asks in a slow and calm voice.

Marinette's hand slips out of mine and she gasps into her palms. When I look up at her tears fill in here eyes and stream down her cheeks.

 _I don't understand. What's going on?_

I turn back to the doctor as anxiety bubbles in my chest making it feel as it the small room is suffocating me.

"What's a false pregnancy?" I ask.

Marinette's breathing shallows and tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's when a woman's body believes it is pregnant when it simply isn't. You could have the same symptoms of pregnancy but the heart beat just isn't there. I regret to inform you but you are not pregnant."

My eyes widen as this slowly sinks in.

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask in desperation.

 _There's got to be something right?_

The doctor shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. You can always try to conceive a child when you're ready, but Marinette's body needs time to rest. I will be sending you home with a prescription for three months of birth control to help her body ease back into its normal cycle. Is there anything I can get you for now?"

 _I need answers! Why? Why is this happening? Why now? Why us?_

"No, thank you Dr. Brown."

"You're welcome. I'll take my leave then." and with that she's out the door.

Marinette stares down at her shoes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien…" she whispers. "I know how much you've always wanted to be a dad. I'm sorry I failed you."

"What? No!" in a flash I'm standing in front of my princess and wrapping my arms around her. "None of this was your fault, Mari."

"But–"

"No but's, Princess. You heard Dr. Brown. There's nothing we could have done."

"What about you being a dad? Won't being a dad make you happy?" she asks.

"If you still want to be a mom in a few months when everything has settled, we're married, and when we are better off financially, then we can try again. But I need you to know that nothing could make me happier than being with you, princess."

She clings to me a little tighter and I hear her whisper a simple okay.

"You want another piggy back?" I ask.

"Won't other people stare?"

"Why should we care? We've got each other. We don't need anyone's approval to be ourselves." Mari nods and I turn around, letting her climb onto my back.

"Let's go home."

 **Alya's POV**

Nino and I make our way down a parisian street, on our way home.

We walk past a floral shop and I stop to admire each of the flowers. I point out some small golden sunflowers to Nino.

 _They're my favorite._

I smile and step back outside. I look around and spot a magazine rack next to the flower shop.

"I wonder…" I quickly pay the few euros to grab a paper and begin walking again, thinking that Nino was still right behind me.

I don't see the car tearing down the street to my left. It's Nino's scream that catches my attention.

"ALYA!"

"Wha–?"

I'm not even able to turn to him before I'm forcibly shoved several feet forwards.

I Scream out and try to break my fall with my left arm only to feel a sharp shooting pain.

A large thud and the sound of screeching tires fills my mind and suddenly I'm not thinking about how I can't move my arm or how badly I'm injured. I turn around.

A scream rips through my throat when I find Nino, the love of my life, unconscious, clutching a mangled bouquet of sunflowers.

"NINO!" Sobs rack my body and I crawl over to him and clutch him tightly. "I forbid you from leaving me dammit! You can't die! I won't allow it!"

I look around at the crowd of people staring at us.

"What are you doing!? Get help! I beg you!"


	17. Recovery

**So I see you all enjoyed last chapter!**

 **Today we'll be focusing on what happened to poor lil' Nino.**

 **Reviews?**

 ***See's the 100 number under reviews***

 **AKNDJWmxpakjswemknjxNJKNJKnajNjNjanNJNJKNJA**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **CanaryBug: You wound me M'lady!**

 **ParisLove15: Yeah I'm not sure why my chapters have been so short. I've been struggling with finding things to write and I think I'm beginning to wear myself out. So I'm planning on slowing down how often I post especially because Bug and I are working on DJ WiFi Fluff Month.**

 **Coolbeans04: I hope this helps.**

 **MiraculousFan: I meant 3 weeks after the DJ WiFi wedding sorry. Yeah you didn't miss out on the wedding I swear. I believe that second one actually said 'when we're married'**

 **DORKALICIOUS fan007: I wouldn't dream of it. Nino is a straight up bean and completely adorable. I could never do that to him!**

 **Mayuralover: Sorry about the message mix up. I could have sworn I sent one to you. Ohh well. Thanks for the 100th review! And don't forget about my offer!**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you!**

 _ **Recovery:**_ _restoration or return to health from sickness;_

 **Nino's POV**

When I wake I'm not entirely sure where I am.

The last this I remember was pushing Alya off the street and then... pain.

My head throbs when I finally find the energy to open my eyes. Just doing that zaps the energy out of my body.

And then I hear it. Violent sobs coming from my right.

"I'm so sorry Nino! This was all my fault! If I had just been more careful you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

I slowly move my head to the right and I find Alya, seated at the edge of the bed, clutching my hand for dear life.

My heart breaks for her and I focus my attention on my hand, gently squeezing her's.

Alya gasps and her head turns to look up at me.

"Nino?" She asks, her voice just above a whisper.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" When I speak my voice is mangled at best.

Alya shoots me a glare and I wince.

"I swear Lahiffe, if you scare me like that one more time, you better pray for divine help to protect you from my wrath." She wipes away her tears and wraps me in a gentle hug. "I love you…" she mumbles into my hospital gown.

"I love you too."

It's then that I realize the throbbing pain in my left leg, I'm completely unable to move it.

"Left leg is broken, there's a gash from the bottom of your ribs to your knee along your left side, and your left wrist has a minor fracture in the ulna. Ohh, and a minor concussion." Alya reports.

"How long did the doc estimate for recovery?" I ask.

"Well, your left femur was cracked right through in three places. They had to insert rods. The doctor said it'd take around three to four months. The gash should take a few weeks before we can take out the stitches but you're gonna have a nasty scar."

I smile despite the pain.

"The only thing that matters to me is that you're ok."

About a week later I'm sent home in a wheelchair, along with a set of crutches, a hefty bottle of painkillers just in case I decide to stop being stubborn and just take them.

I keep telling them I don't need them but they just keep offering.

When the lawyers showed up on our doorstep I refused to press charges when I heard about the kid's story. He was leading his abusive father away from his little sister when he crashed into me. Eventually the father crashed into the back of his son's car after he hit me. The father was instantly killed. Now the son is the only one left to take care of his little sister. If I had sent him to jail his sister would have been put in foster care.

No one deserves the fate of foster care, definitely not because of her brother's mistake. I know what foster care is like.

So I proposed a plan to Alya and I wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?"

"Adopt Jason and his little sister Dianna." I reiterate.

"You mean Jason, the 16 year old boy that almost killed you?! No! Absolutely not!" she declares as she redresses my wounds.

"Alya, Please. It'll be any day now that the foster care system splits them apart. I know what it's like to be in foster care! It's living hell! I can't stand the thought of knowing these kids are coming from an abusive home and will be sent straight into foster care! I can't stand Idle by while they suffer the same fate I did! Not to mention you already wanted to adopt! Why are these kids any different?" I argue.

Alya's movements still and she moves to make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I wasn't thinking." A soft smile graces her lips. "How about this, we finish up the last few things for getting out adoption license and during that time we'll get to know the kids. If things work out we'll adopt, if not, we'll help them find a different home."

"Deal."


	18. Depression

**Hey everyone. I'm too lazy to talk much today. Been super stressed out but I knew I really needed to post something cuz it's been much too long.**

 **Spidey: I hope thsi sates your Adrienette Fluff cravings!**

 **Bugaboo: I hope you enjoy! Luv you Bug!**

 **ParisLove15: I'm sorry this was later than usual. I've been trying to switch to a more regular schedule.**

 **chatnoirispawsome: Oppisite of horray? I THINK NOT! I MUST CHANGE THIS! Throws a white fluff ball at your face.**

 **LadyFandom: Ohh but darling it is! I BRING ALL THE FEELS MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **mayuralover: Yeah... It gets deeper next chapter. I'm all about** **the** **deep feels.**

 **coolbeans04: Your wish is my command!**

 _ **Depressed:** to make sad or gloomy; lower in spirits; deject; dispirit._

 **Adrien's POV**

She hasn't left the house in days, she hardly eats, and most of her time is spent sleeping.

I'm worried beyond belief about her but I can't take any time off to make sure that she's gonna be ok.

So I rip off the blankets from over top Marinette.

"Come on Princess, I've got a surprise for you."

She glares at me and I pull her into a sitting position.

"I know my father gave you a few weeks time off to sort things out but you still need to take care of yourself, Mari."

She stares at the floor, keeping silent.

I let out a sigh and kiss her forehead.

"If you won't do it for your own sake, do it for mine. I love you more than anything in the world and I can't bear to see you like this anymore. So I'm taking you out for lunch and a surprise."

She looks up at me for a moment before nodding.

"Ok…"

 **Marinette's POV**

Adrien blindfolds me on the ride there so I don't know where we're going. When we arrive to our destination Adrien pulls off the blindfold and much to my confusion we're in a small waiting room.

A young woman walks up to us and she has me sign a few forms.

After that Adrien walks with me through a door and we walk into a small cafe and sweets shop. Only thing is there's cats of all shapes and sizes everywhere.

Cats bat at our ankles and shoe laces as we walk to our table but soon leave us alone once we're seated.

"What do you think Mari?"

I glance over at Adrien as he cradles a calico kitten in his arms. His smile becomes overwhelmingly infectious and I lean over and stroke the small kitten that purrs in his arms.

"I'm not really sure what to think really. What is this place? There's so many furry kitties!"

"Well it's a non profit organization. I volunteered here a lot while you were away. Rose and Juleka actually started this place and Nath and Marc send 25% of their comic fund here but I'm not sure if they're here today. This place is for are all loving cats in need of a home."

I really smile for the first time in a very long time.

Adrien orders some cheesecake and some hot cocoa but before I'm about to pick up my hot cocoa, a small, fluffy, white kitten clammors up onto the empty chair next to me and peers over the edge of the table to take a look around. It props itself up with one front leg and I'm confused because I don't see the other one. Until I realize there is no other one.

I gradually reach out my hand for her to sniff and instead of shying away from me she licks my fingertip and hops up onto my hand.

I bring her to my chest to cradle her and I look up at Adrien. My heart soars when the kitten purrs with delight from my attention.

Adrien beams from across the small table.

"That's Tikki. She was born a runt without her leg. I remember hearing about her. They call her the good luck charm because of the light grey heart over her right eye." Adrien informs me.

"Can I take her home? Please?" I beg, cradling Tikki in my arms.

"I was hoping you'd pick one to take home, that was the surprise after all."

My heart swells.

"Thank you so much Chaton! I love her!"

 **Adrien's POV**

Over the next few days Marinette's only focus is on caring for Tikki. Marinette smothers the kitten in love and attention and fairly often I get kinda jealous of the tiny energetic fluff ball. All in all I think Marinette is finally getting better now that she has something to put her mind to.

Things finally go back to normal.

Marinette soon goes back to work, Exam cram for my student is thankfully over and spring is on it's way as the temperatures gradually rise.


	19. Support

**We have reached the end times!**

 **I will be posting two chapters today. The second one is really short but as far as epilogues go it's fairly good.**

 **No responses today, but I have a big thank you for all of those who supported me along the way. I love my speshul bean frans and I hope you guys go check out some of my other stories! I love you guys so much!**

 _ **Support:**_ _to maintain (a person, family, establishment, institution, etc.) by supplying with things necessary to existence; provide for;_

 **Nino's POV**

It's been about a month since the accident and we've finally got our fostering and adopting license.

Today is our first time really meeting the kids.

Alya seems pretty relaxed but my head is spinning with scenarios and possibilities.

I don't know a single thing about these kids yet.

Full dive into frigid waters if you ask me.

Alya helps me out of the car and walks with me to the doorstep of the group home. Thank god for these crutches because without them god only knows what I'd be doing with my hands.

I'm just a wee bit nervous... Just a bit...

Alya knocks on the door, there's some hollering and an older woman appears at the door. Behind her I seen a dark skinned teenage boy hiding his small sister behind his back.

The woman greets us with what I can only describe as a smile aged and worn down by stress. We all take a seat in the living room filled with mismatched furniture.

Neither of the kids say a word as the woman, Jude, introduces us.

When Jude finishes her mini speech she heads into the next room.

"So… how are you guys?" I ask.

Jason, the boy, shrugs.

"As good as I can be for a kid, raising his sister in a group home, while in high school, and working two jobs."

Alya and I nod not quite knowing what to say.

"Well we're here to help you out with that. You're not alone you know," Alya reminds him.

I watch Dianna tap Jason's shoulder a few times and when she catches his eye she nods and gestures to us.

"Go on, go get it Dee," he mumbles.

Diana smiles and her whole face lights up as she runs off to the next room.

I look at Alya and she share the same look of confusion as me.

"She drew you guys something. She ran off to go get it," Jason explains. He lean back into his couch and crosses his arms.

When she returns she plops her tiny body in between Alya and I and sets the picture on her lap.

Its a series of scribbles and what looks like four stick figures holding hands but it holds much more meaning to me. This little girl, has been dreaming of a happy family and I'm here to give her one.

Alya is the first to speak.

"It's absolutely beautiful Dianna! I love all the colors! Did you know my favorite color is orange?"

Dianna shakes her head and smiles.

"What's your favorite color?" Alya asks.

Dianna's mouth opens and closes on a loop and only small squeaks manage to come out.

Jason quickly intervenes.

"She lost her voice when our mother was killed. Doctor says she'll speak when she's got something to say."

Alya rubs the young girls back.

"It's ok, sweetheart. When you're ready to speak we'll be ready to listen, ok?"

The rest of the visitation goes smoothly. I watch Alya color with Dianna and talk with her about our home and all the things we'll get to do together.

Of course Dianna doesn't speak but occasionally Alya will get her to giggle and smile. When she does Alya breaks out into a wide grin and gets super giddy and excited.

When I turn my head to look at Jason I realize he's not there anymore.

I quietly tell Alya that I'll be right back and I stand with my crutches and make my way through the foster home.

Jude points me in the direction of the room farthest down the hall.

When I get there the door's open ever so slightly and I can hear a soft series of strums from a guitar. A warm voice murmurs from inside the room. I recognise the voice as Jason's but as I listen to the song he's playing his voice sounds broken and beaten, like that of a victim.

He sings of pain and hopelessness and my heart shatters with each note.

When the song ends I knock on the door frame. I hear a couple of sniffles from behind the door. Jason opens the door and stares down at his feet.

"What do you want?" He huffs.

"I'm not asking you to let me in, you don't need to call me dad, I'm just want you to understand that whenever you wish to come out of your shell and talk to me, I will be here to support you."

"Whatever," he mumbles. "You want to come in? You can have a seat on the bed. If you want that is…" He moves out of the way and gestures inside the room.

I notice a gray acoustic guitar resting on the bed and I smile softly, remembering my early days as a musician.

I take a seat on the twin sized bed and set down my crutches. I take hold of the guitar and run my hand over the scuffed wood. Tiny blue flowers decorate the edge of the guitar.

"Do you play?" Jason asks as he takes a seat next to me.

I absentmindedly nod.

"My mother taught me before she passed away. My father became so distraught with grief that he smashed my mother's guitar. Do you mind?" I gesture to the guitar and Jason shrugs.

I strum several cords and begin to play a soft melody that had become second nature over the years. I whisper the words that I've known by heart for as long as I can remember, becoming wrapped in the nostalgia of my mother's memory.

Jason listens and nods along to the beat.

When I finish he turns to me.

"You are my sunshine? Really?"

I set the guitar down and stare down at my hands.

"It was the song my mother always sang to me as a kid. She taught it to me when I was very young. It's the only thing I have left of her."

Jason nods.

"I've got Dee, and she has a security blanket that she sleeps with every night that reminds her of mom. The scent of lavender too…"

"Strawberries and the color red remind me of my mine. She gave me her favorite red hat a few days before she passed away. It was after I wrote my first song and sang it for her." I admit.

"What happened after she passed? What about your father?" Jason asks.

"We never really talked much, him and I. He was an angry man and I learned to avoid him up until he commit suicide when I was eleven. After that I was sent into foster care and bounced from home to home for five years before I got fed up, got a job an petitioned the courts for my independence."

Jason nods in understanding. A still silence washes over us.

After a while Jason glances at my cast and my crutches with a frown.

"Why are you doing this for us? Why are you here? I nearly kill you and your wife."

"I told my wife the very same thing that I'm about to tell you. I know what it's like to come from an abusive home and be shipped right into foster care. It's the worst kind of hell. To bounce around from home to home without love from anyone or anything, knowing you'll always be someone that people pity but never help.

"I can't stand idle by when we were already working on adopting children. I never would have forgiven myself if I allowed you two to slip through the cracks of foster care. Honestly that night.

"last month wasn't your fault. All you were trying to do was protect your sister and I'd much rather the injured one be me than Dianna.

"We all mess up from time to time but the greatest gift a man can receive is forgiveness and when it comes to me and you, you already have it."

"I don't get it," he mumbles.

"If you could save someone from the fate of an abusive father and foster care, would you?" I ask.

Jason's eyes widen and he stares at his hands.

I clap my hand on his shoulder and motion towards the door. "You wanna go check on the girls?"

"Yeah, thanks for talking with me though. I don't really know how much longer I could have supported Dee on my own with school and a job to take care of. I'm not ready to be a dad and Dee deserves someone better than me." Jason stares down at his shoes.

"You might not be ready to be a parent to your sister but I can't imagine a better brother for her. You've thrown yourself in the face of danger to protect her and you understand and care for her more than anything in the world. Just remember that ok? Don't sell yourself short Jason."


	20. Epilogue

**LAST CHAPTER! Omg, I'm gonna miss this story. Love you guys!**

 **Just so you know, We're starting off with a wedding.**

 **Marinette's PO**

"Ok, Ok, fine, I admit it. I am a little bit of a dreamer." The guests in the pews chuckle to themselves "You know what? I'm a really big dreamer. I've been dreaming of the day I dress in white and make my way down the aisle since I was a baby." I turn to Adrien who stands before me in a tux. "Somehow in the back of my mind I always knew it would be you, waiting for me at the altar. I just didn't fully understand yet." I smile as tears prick my eyes.

"You might have to pinch me because dear god I think I'm dreaming." I take a single silver wedding band from Jason, our official ring bearer. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other person. I know we broke our promises of waiting until we're older, but I know for a fact that that my heart couldn't wait another second to call you my own." I explain as I slide the ring onto his finger. "I swear to you, as your wife to care for you in any way I can. And love you until the ends of our days."

Adrien beams at me with his dazzling smile.

"My princess, my Ladybug, my good luck charm, no matter how many times I tried I couldn't write a vow to recite to you. There are too many things to say and not enough ways to say them. I can't imagine any other woman by my side." He takes the last ring from Jason and slips the band onto my ring finger. We were meant to be, and I know with all of my heart that I will do whatever it takes to give you the wonderful life you deserve."

We look to the preacher and he smiles. "And with that I now pronounce you man and wife."

 **Adrienne's POV (Six Years Later)**

Louis zippes past me with Hugo in tow. A groan escapes me when I realize we have fifteen minutes to be to the ceremony and neither of my six year old sons have their shoes on.

"BOYS!" I hollar. The two stop dead in their tracks.

"Uhh ohh…" Hugo whispers to his twin.

Louis waves nervously at me. "Hi Papa…"

"What did Maman say about putting on your shoes while she dresses Emma?" I ask them.

Louis, who has always been the shier, honest, younger brother, sighs.

"She-She told us to do it right away but then Hugo started chasing me!"

"Nuh uh!" Hugo shouts, hitting his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you no hitting?! Do you want to see your cousins Dee and Jason for Jason's graduation? We can skip Andre's too if you'd like."

"Sorry Papa…" The boys mumble in unison. They quickly head off to the living room to put their shoes on.

Later when we're all in the car on our way to university I take hold of Marinette's hand.

"You know, looking back on everything that's happened, through the ups and downs, I couldn't have asked for a better life. Thank you M'Lady."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Chaton."


End file.
